Inuyasha's Juliet
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet Inuyasha style. It has a bit of a twist to it though. Inuyasha is a demon prince who is brought up to hate humans, Kagome is a human princess forced to hate demons. What happens when these two starstruck lovers meet? Rate Review
1. How It All Began

There are absolutely two things that I love: Inuyasha and William Shakespeare. This story was inspired by both Inuyasha and Romeo and Juliet I do not own either of them. I hope you like the story. Please rate and review.

* * *

Chapter One: How It All Began

The great castle of the demons was bustling. Loud noises from every corner as my lady gave birth to the new heir to the thrown. Smiling Inutaisho hovers over his mate. Luna a demon of pure white hair and crystal blue eyes clenches her fists tightly as sweat drips off her forehead. Eyes closed and ladies of waiting by her side the queen of the demonic castle gives birth to a healthy newborn. Screaming at the top of his lungs the ladies in waiting pass the newborn to his father. Wrapping a blanket of silver fur the proud parent stares down at his first born; the new heir to the Inutaisho thrown. The pup has golden eyes like his father, but white hair like his mother. A blue crescent moon is on his forehead symbolizing his demon heritage. Holding the pup up Inutaisho walks out to the balcony of the castle's room. A loud waves of cheers can be heard as the newborn starts to wail. A celebration would be held in his honor. Walking back to his mate Inutaisho places the pup in his mother's arms. Holding the pup up to her breast she lets him feed.

"A fine babe, my dear." Inutaisho smiles kissing his mates head.

"What shall his name be, my lord?" Luna asks looking at the pup.

"Sesshomaru. His name shall be Sesshomaru." Inutaisho says rubbing the pup's head lightly.

"Sesshomaru." Luna murmurs the words rolling off of her delicate lips.

"He'll succeed me when I pass on. He'll become Lord of the Demons."

"I have faith in him. Make us proud Sesshomaru."

_**Three Years Later**_

"Come on now, Sesshomaru. Come to mommy." The demon mistress calls to her young son.

"Mommy!" A little yell escapes the young lord's mouth as he runs into his mother's open arms.

"That's my boy." Luna giggles cuddling the pup.

"Where's daddy?" Sesshomaru asks cocking his head.

"He's out with the demon council. He'll be home soon." Luna answers ruffling his hair.

"My lady! My lady!" A voice calls across the court's garden.

Running across the neatly cut grass is a little green imp. Sweat is dripping from his forehead and his breathing is heavy. As the imp approaches Luna notices blood cascading from a large gouge in his abdomen. Collapsing at his lady's feet the little imp bows is head in respect. Kneeling down fear in her blue orbs Luna questions the tiny demon about his wounds and sudden actions.

"Master Jaken, what is going on? Why are you covered in blood?" Luna asks the panting imp.

"We're under attack, my lady. The castle is under attack." Jaken gasps looking up into the queen's eyes.

"Who? Who is attacking the castle?"

"A human. A human and his band of men. They're looking for you and the young lord."

"Inutaisho. Has Inutaisho been summoned back to the castle?"

"I do not believe so. Even if word has gotten to him, the castle is already under attack, my lady."

"Jaken, take Lord Sesshomaru."

"But my lady…"

"Take my son and flee the castle to the underground barracks. Find Inutaisho and summon him back to the castle. The solders and I will protect the castle until My Lords return."

"Yes, my lady. Come along now Lord Sesshomaru we must obey your mother's heed."

"Mother?" Lord Sesshomaru asks looking to the pale queen.

Standing up Luna turns to her only son. Sesshomaru to little to comprehend what exactly is going on looks to his mother for guidance. Cocking his head and tears start to form in the little pup's eyes. Picking up her son Luna hold the young lord in her warm embrace.

"Mother, where is Master Jaken taking me?" Sesshomaru cries holding onto Luna's kimono tightly.

"Away. Only for a little while though." Luna explains fixing her son's crown.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you and father." Sesshomaru sobs even louder.

"You must go, you cannot stay here it isn't safe."

"But…"

"No more tears. A prince must never reveal his emotions, it makes him weak and vulnerable. Sesshomaru you are a prince and must never forget that."

"Mother…"

"You must go now, Sesshomaru. Never forget who and what you are."

Kissing his forehead Luna sets the young prince down on the ground beside Jaken. Extending his hand Sesshomaru takes the hand of Inutaisho's vassal. Walking off into the setting sun Jaken takes Sesshomaru away from the only home he's ever known. Following after her son with her eyes Luna soon turns to the castle. Walking into the exploding grounds Luna lets three words escape her lips. _**Make me proud. **_

_**Later…**_

"How could this have happened? Were there no precautions? No warning signs?" Inutaisho bellows to his followers.

"Lord Inutaisho, there were no signs. It was an attack that they had planned all along. The humans have always been begrudging." Naraku a clever demon smiles walking up close to the king.

"Naraku, humans haven't always been bad. They were friends to us formerly. I wonder what caused them to uproar?" Myoga a flea demon asks perching on the king's right shoulder.

"One thing is for sure though. They have attacked and the kingdom is in trouble." Kagura comments looking into Inutaisho's amber eyes.

"The castle! Luna and Sesshomaru are there! Hurry we must get back to them immediately!" Inutaisho exclaims just realizing his family's life is at stake.

Running into the underground barracks Inutaisho transforms into a full dog youki. Myoga, Kagura, and Naraku are following close behind. It isn't long before Sesshomaru runs into Jaken and Sesshomaru. Transforming back into normal form Jaken bows at the feet of his lord, while Sesshomaru jumps into his father's open arms. Pressing his son up close to his chest Inutaisho breaths in the scent of his pup. _**I could have lost you, Sesshomaru. **_

"Master Jaken, where is Luna?" Inutaisho asks realizing his wife is not in the underground barracks.

"She ordered me to take Lord Sesshomaru into the underground barracks and find you, my lord." Jaken replies lifting his head to meet his master's amber ones.

"But where is Luna? Why is she not with you?" Inutaisho asks again this time a bit more irritated.

"She's at the castle with the soldiers, my lord. She wanted to stay and defend the castle until you came." Jaken whispers shaking now at the sudden rise in Inutaisho's voice.

"THE CASTLE! SHE'LL BE KILLED!" Inutaisho snarls teeth now extending out of his mouth.

"What shall we do, my lord?" Kagura asks looking to Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, I want you to take my son. Jaken follow Kagura. Naraku and Myoga come with me back to the castle. I have to rescue my mate." Inutaisho replies handing over Sesshomaru to Kagura.

"Daddy, you'll come back for me right?" Sesshomaru asks from Kagura's arms.

"I'll come back, Sesshomaru. You can be sure of that." Inutaisho smiles ruffling his son's hair. "Let's go. We haven't much time."

Turning to Myoga and Naraku, Inutaisho transforms back into a full dog youki. Taking one last look back at his heir, Inutaisho races down the underground barracks to the warring castle. Turning back to the way of which she came, Kagura takes Sesshomaru down the barracks to the counsel. Peaking over Kagura's shoulder Sesshomaru stares down the torch lit path. _**Mommy, daddy is coming for you. **_

_**Darker Days…**_

After the attack upon the demon castle by the humans matrimony between a demon and a human was prohibited. Sesshomaru who had been watched after by Kagura until the month long battle was over returned home to his father the king; only to find out his mother Luna had been killed protecting the innocent. The funeral of the queen and the villagers was held not long after Sesshomaru's return. Widowed Inutaisho became more closed off and a bit more brutal. Leaving Sesshomaru to take care of himself on his own accord.

"Father, when are you coming back?" Sesshomaru asks out of the blue one day. He was now seven years old.

"What do you mean son?" Inutaisho replies eyes blank.

"I miss the father who used to protect me. I miss the father who fathered me. Where did he go to and when will he return home to me?"

"I don't think the father you once knew will ever return my son. After your mother's death apart of me lost it's self."

"Then maybe what you need is another mother…"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE WOMAN WHO GAVE YOU LIFE, SESSHOMARU?!"

"I have plenty respect, my lord. I just wish for the father I once knew to return to me."

Looking at his son tears start to come to the lord's eyes. Sesshomaru frowning slightly cocks his head and stares into his father's eyes.

"Father, why do you shed those tears? Sesshomaru asks staring at the strange sight standing before him.

"Your father realizes how neglectful he's been to his son. Even though your mother has passed on I should not harbor these feelings." Inutaisho admits kneeling eye level with his son.

"I promise you that I will avenge mother and be a good heir if you promise me one thing."

"And what is that son?"

"You will better father and king."

"You have a deal."

"LORD INUTAISHO! LORD INUTAISHO!" Master Jaken's voice rings out into the room.

"Master Jaken what is it?" Inutaisho asks standing up right quite alarmed.

"There has been a breach! A human has snuck into the castle! You have to stop her!" Jaken cries pointing to the door.

"Right. Sesshomaru stay here with Jaken until the matter is settled." Inutaisho orders his son.

"Father, please take care." Sesshomaru calls to the transforming demon.

"He will. You know he will, my lord." Jaken replies nodding his head.

Inutaisho soon captures the human who caused the breach; it's a mortal woman by the name of Izayoi.

"What do you think you are doing in the castle of the demons, wretch?" Inutaisho snarls at the woman.

"Let me go! I need to speak with the lord of this castle. Release me immediately." The woman screams eyes fearless.

"I am the lord. What do you want with me, monster?"

"You are the Lord Inutaisho? You seem nothing like the lord I met years before."

"What are your relations with me woman? What do you know of Lord Inutaisho?"

"The lord I have heard about is a valiant man. At least he was the day he rescued me from execution. Do you not remember, Izayoi?"

"Izayoi the peasant? The peasant who disguised herself as royalty to save her people?"

"That's correct. You saved me, Lord Inutaisho. You did not let me die that day on the chopping block. And so now I am forever indebted to you."

"Why have you come today? Is this about repaying your debt?"

"Yes and no. I came to you today to warn you that the mortals of my country are in an uproar over the death the demons of your country have caused. They are claiming war upon you, my lord."

"Why do you tell me this? You are one of them too are you not?"

"I am human, but my loyalties are strong to those who I believe deserve justice."

"You are loyal to the demons even as we slaughter your people?"

"You saved my life. I will protect the one who has freed me from the shadow of death. Please Lord Inutaisho take me under your wing and I shall serve whatever purpose you wish me to fulfill."

"It has been a long while since I have had a woman of your status in my presence. Not since my deceased mate Luna."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"She was a good mate, but I was not. I could not protect her to my full abilities and she died. Izayoi, would you risk death for me?"

"I am in your debt, my lord. I am no longer scared of death because I have seen beyond that window."

"Then do me this favor. Become my mate and bear me a child. This child of both human and demon blood will represent the light in the darkness. It will represent the common dream of both species; peace."

"As you wish, my lord."

So after meeting up with the woman he had saved years before Inutaisho and Izayoi became mates. It was no long after that Izayoi became with child and held the second heir to the Inutaisho thrown. Sesshomaru now getting older was starting to understand that humans were the enemy and should be dealt with accordingly. So when the night came that Izayoi was to give birth Sesshomaru made his move.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Izayoi asks breathless the infant hanyou sleeping beside her.

"I came to take care of you, mother dearest." Sesshomaru chuckles withdrawing a dagger from behind his back.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot do this! What of your father?" Izayoi whispers hovering over her newborn son.

"My father is gone fighting the enemy. Izayoi, you are the enemy as well. I do not care if you have pledged loyalty to our people, you are the enemy and must be dealt with accordingly." Sesshomaru growls coming closer.

"Before you kill me promise me one thing." Izayoi demands eyes hard.

"What?"

"You will not kill the infant. I do not care what you say about me, but the infant has not been corrupted. And like you he has demon blood."

"You have my word. I will not kill my younger brother for he obtains demon blood, but you Madame you must die."

"As you wish, my lord. Inuyasha remember who you are."

"What did you just say?"

"I told my son to remember who he is. Inuyasha is the offspring of both a demon and a human. He is a prince of noble heritage."

"Nobel heritage that belongs to my father. Say goodbye foul woman."

And with the slitting of Izayoi's throat the deed is done. Picking up his younger brother Sesshomaru leaves the room._** Little brother you shall learn to hate them. Although you are part human you will hate them. Hate them because the took away everything you ever loved.**_

* * *

How was the first chapter? I know it's a bit long but I needed to put in a lot of detail. Kagome will be entering the story soon with a few more characters. Please rate and review! Thanks.


	2. Inheritance

I know I haven't updated in a while and that's pretty unusual for me. I haven't been able to think of any ideas up till now. But since I'm here and you've done your part I think you all deserve a chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Inheritance

It had been eight years since the great clash between the humans and the demons had begun. After the death of his father Inutaisho Sesshomaru took the thrown. At age sixteen now with his little eight year old half-brother Inuyasha by his side Sesshomaru ruled over the demon castle his mother protected with her life. Sitting on the thrown beside his older brother Inuyasha stares blankly at the little green imp preaching to him. _**Life was boring and so id being a prince**_. Feeling a sharp tap on his right shoulder Inuyasha turns to the finger's owner. Sesshomaru looking into Inuyasha's amber eyes with a frown brings a clawed appendage to his temple. _**I probably should have been paying attention. **_

"Lord Sesshomaru, nothing against you but does Master Inuyasha have no attention span whatsoever?" Jaken asks impatiently.

"My brother is only eight, Jaken. He cannot pay attention for long periods of time without growing board of the subject. Inuyasha, did you receive anything from that lecture?" Sesshomaru questions staring hard into the orbs of amber.

"Some but not all, brother. I understand my lessons much better when you teach me. Things seem to make more sense. Brother, tell me again who it is we are at war against?" Inuyasha asks eyes shinning bright with life and curiosity.

"Impudent child! Do you not hear a word that comes out of Lord Sesshomaru's mouth?" Jaken yells seemingly blowing a gasket.

"Master Jaken, lower you tone!" Sesshomaru growls now turning to the reddened imp.

"Yes, my lord! My apologizes sire." Jaken apologizes now turning white as a ghost.

"Inuyasha, the humans are who we are fighting against." Sesshomaru explains turning back to the child.

"The humans? Brother they are weaker than us, so why are they such a threat?" Inuyasha asks innocently.

"They are a threat because they are crafty. Do you remember the story about Lady Luna that I told you. How the humans pulled a sneak attack on her and she was killed?" Sesshomaru replies using a question of his own.

"Of course I remember. That story is very sad. I feel for her because we lost our dead father in battle as well." Inuyasha whispers bowing his head in respect.

"If only you knew the half of it." Jaken mutters rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Master Jaken?" Inuyasha asks turning to the imp. Sesshomaru starring over his shoulder glaring.

"Nothing your majesty. Nothing at all." Jaken replies raising his hands flustered.

"Anyways the humans are ruthless and clever. They'd kill a demon at first sight if we'd let them. It's important for us to stop them so we can continue to live free. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks standing up from the thrown.

"I think so. Humans will overtake us if we let them. But I have faith in you big brother. You won't let the kingdom fall, right?" Inuyasha replies standing up with Sesshomaru.

"Not if I can help it. That is why you must pay attention to Jaken. If I fail protecting the thrown; you must destroy the humans. Otherwise they'll destroy you." Sesshomaru replies patting his head.

"You won't fail big brother, I have faith." Inuyasha answers with a smile.

"Your majesty, is the prince done with his lesson?" As voice calls entering the room.

"Kagura, it's you." Sesshomaru answers turning to the large bronze doors.

Steeping inside the thrown room is the court sorceress Kagura. Walking gracefully up to the thrown in a violet ball gown she bows her head to the higher authority. She had watched over Sesshomaru since he was an infant and Inuyasha since Izayoi had "passed on". Raising her head to the graces she walks over to Inuyasha; taking his small clawed hand she looks to Sesshomaru. Nodding his head Kagura escorts the young prince out of the thrown room. Collapsing back into his chair with a thud; Sesshomaru lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Your brother has a lot to learn." Jaken mutters to the lord.

"He's young but he'll learn. He's to our advantage, Jaken." Sesshomaru sighs picking at the sharpened index claw.

"To our advantage sire?" Jaken questions cocking his head.

"He's part human. He'll be clever like them, but strong like a demon. I won't allow him to show weakness; he'll hate them and be a machine." Sesshomaru replies clenching a fist.

"Of course sire." Jaken says bowing his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a castle not to far away a young princess is out in the garden among the flowers. Watching from close behind is a beautiful woman with long dark hair that reaches her waist. Walking over to the small princess she kneels by her side. Turning to look at the shadow beside her the princess lets out a small smile. Holding out a small red rose the princess sets it into the hands of the woman. Inhaling the roses scent the woman closes her eyes. Not long after closing her eyes she reopens them to the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Tying the rose into her hair; she takes the hand of the princess.

"Sister Kikyou, why do you look so distraught?" The princess asks dark eyes shinning.

"Kagome, need not worry for me. It is I who worries for you." Kikyou replies dewdrops from the rose glistening in her hair.

"Lady Kikyou! Lady Kikyou, your presence has been requested in the thrown room!" A voice calls approaching fast.

Adverting her eyes from her younger sister Kikyou turns to the voice calling her name. Standing before her is a young man ginger hair and deep brown eyes. It is Akitoki Hojo; his younger brother trailing behind him. Sweat dripping from his forehead Akitoki collapses in front of the frightened princess. Hiding behind her sister, Kagome clings to the hem of her sister's ball gown. Kikyou glancing at Hojo, Akitoki's younger brother, bends down face to face with the emerald eyed tot.

"Hojo, do you have any idea what is going on?" Kikyou asks the wide eyed redhead.

"My lady, according to the council something is wrong with your mother Queen Kadae. She appears to be passing on." Hojo explains sweat dripping down his forehead.

"But the physician said that it was only a minor injury sustained from the battle. How bad is she really?" Kikyou asks completely alarmed.

"The injuries have become infected with miasma, my lady. We have had our most equipped healers come to her aide but none have noticed a change since they started treatment." Akitoki gasps his intent gaze now meeting the distant gaze of the older majesty.

"There has to be something they can do! If mother passes on who will take the thrown. You know as well as I Akitoki that my father is dead." Kikyou cries now racing into the castle from the garden.

"I understand, your majesty. I assume you will take the thrown should your mother pass on." Akitoki explains following after her.

"Sister Kikyou, what is going on? What is wrong with mother?" Kagome whines trailing behind her sister and Akitoki.

"Kagome, something is wrong with mommy. I am uncertain of what exactly, but you mustn't loose your composure." Kikyou replies stopping at the thrown room door.

"Sister, is mother going to die?" Kagome asks fear gripping at her heart.

"This I am not sure. Mother is sick and we have to find a way to help her. Kagome, should anything happen to her, I will become the queen. I will protect you." Kikyou murmurs kissing her forehead.

"Protect me from whom, Kikyou?" Kagome whimpers gripping onto the red satin ball gown.

"From the demons, Kagome. They'll take away everything you hold dear if you let them. I will not let them take you away from me." Kikyou utters softly entering the thrown room.

"Akitoki…?" Kagome questions turning to the sweating lord.

"Yes, your majesty?" Akitoki replies bending down eyelevel with the princess.

"Will Kikyou let the demons take mother away from us?" Kagome asks sobs rising in her voice.

"Lady Kikyou doesn't decide who the demons take away. Lady Kikyou protects the people of her land so the demons won't take them away. Your mother has been claimed by the demons, but Kikyou will fight to claim rightful ownership of you." Akitoki answers extending a cold hand to the frightened girl.

"I will protect Kikyou as well then. I must protect the ones I love for fear they will be claimed by some force unknown to man." Kagome snivels wiping warm salty ruminates of pain on the back of her hand.

_**Demons must die because they will take away all you hold dear.**_

_**Humans must die because they will take away your freedom and life.**_

_**

* * *

**_So this is chapter two of Inuyasha's Juliet. Sorry about taking so long ot update I was having a writers block. Chapter three will appear soon hopefully so keep your eyes pealed. **Please read and review! **


	3. Future Plans

Alright here's chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three: Future Plans

"Princess Kagome, your presence is urgently needed in the thrown room." A voice calls from the bottom of the golden staircase.

"GO AWAY!" Kagome shouts sticking her head out of the bedchamber's door.

"Your Majesty, this is rather ridiculous. Please come out of your chamber and speak with Lady Kikyou." The voice calls once more clunking up the staircase.

"Miroku, take one more step closer and I'll throw a dagger at you." Kagome warns her tone far from friendly.

"But my lady…" The knight Miroku protests throwing his hands up into the air.

"I mean it!" Kagome growls presenting the silver encrusted dagger in a vicious fashion.

"Miroku, let me try." A female's voice murmurs placing a hand on the metal suit.

"Sister Kikyou, protest will not help you. I assure you that Hojo is not a suitable king for this kingdom or any for that matter." Kagome hisses slamming the door shut.

"Kagome, law states that at least one member of noble blood must be wed by the time they turn sixteen. Hojo is a perfect match for you, Kagome. Please find it in your heart to reconsider." Kikyou begs twisting the door's tightly locked handle.

"I'd rather die! Why must I marry, Kikyou? Why can it not be you?" Kagome protests leaning against the wood.

"Because the eye's of the suitors are on you. I have missed my time. You'll be able to take the thrown because you are of legal age to have a king rule by your side." Kikyou explains removing a bobby pin from her hair.

"What if I don't want to be married? What if I don't want to take the thrown? Does what I want matter anymore you, Kikyou?" Kagome replies slipping to the floor.

"Of course what you want matters. You have royal duty that you must perform though, Kagome. You were born into it." Kikyou whispers peering into the keyhole.

"I don't want to marry Hojo. Hojo is not my prince, Kikyou. I'm not allowed to leave castle grounds, so how am I supposed to meet someone who I feel is worthy of the thrown?" Kagome sniffles wiping the unwanted moisture away with the back of her hand.

"We only keep you confined in these castle walls so you will be protected. Mother and father were both killed in this raging war against the demons. Do you wish to die too?" Kikyou cries fumbling with the lock.

Thinking back to eight years earlier Kagome remembers the smell of blood thick in the air. She remembers her mother's scream, a warm embrace, and Kikyou's torn face. A demon had somehow eluded the castle guards and snuck into the thrown room. Lady Kadae had viciously protected sixteen year old Kikyou and eight year old Kagome with her life. It was a demon's claws and teeth that tore into her side that had been her demise. _**All demons deserve no mercy. They are ruthless machines that would kill their own just to gain power. **_Shaking her head of the unpleasant memories Kagome snaps back into reality before she is pushed onto her back by Kikyou. Staring up into her sister's brown eyes tears flood her own.

"Everything I do; I do it out of love for you, Kagome." Kikyou whispers touching Kagome's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you a moment?" A dark voice calls into the thrown room.

"Naraku, yes please come in." Sesshomaru replies beckoning his advisor.

A man with long dark hair tied into a ponytail steps into the red carpeted room wearing a devilish grin. Naraku had been the advisor of King Inutaisho before he was killed in the war. Naraku was married to the sorceress Kagura Inuyasha's nanny. Stepping up to the thrown, purple cape swinging lightly behind him, Naraku kneels before his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to speak to you about a rather personal matter." Naraku whispers noting at Inuyasha's presence.

"Inuyasha, could you please leave the room a moment?" Sesshomaru asks turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Sure." Inuyasha replies getting up off his thrown.

"Thank-you your majesty." Naraku smiles watching Inuyasha exit out the large bronze doors.

"What is it you need to speak with me about, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asks patiently tapping his fingertips on the chair's arm.

"It's about my daughter, Kana." Naraku implores sitting on the steps up to the thrown.

"Kana? You mean the mistress with the pure white hair and pale skin?"

"Yes, my lord. That is the young woman I speak of."

"How is she any of my concern?"

"My lord, the time has come don't you think that you took a wife to rule beside you?"

"The thought doesn't seem necessary to me at the time being. I mean with the war going on and such."

"But wouldn't you like to have an heir to your thrown, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I have a successor. Inuyasha will take the thrown should I pass."

"But my lord, wouldn't you like a demon of pure blood to rule? Inuyasha frankly my lord is not a full demon."

"Inutaisho's blood still runs thick through his veins. As long as that blood lives inside him he is just as eligible to rule the demonic kingdom."

"But say the time does come, my lord. The time to take a wife. My daughter is a pure demon, not to mention beautiful too. Would you not want someone of her standards to rule by your side?"

"Kana seems like a fine woman, Naraku. As for who I choose to have by my side that choice is mine and mine alone."

"Think about it, my lord. She'll bring you power and glory. And is there not some debt to be paid to my family? We have served your royal blood for many years, Lord Sesshomaru."

"That I understand, Naraku. I sizeable debt we do owe to your family, but how the debt is paid is once again my choice."

"My lord, I may seem persistent now but please take into consideration a queen just might be something you need. Will you at least meet her?"

"I doubt it will change my mind."

"Please my lord. Only a brief meeting to get acquainted."

"Very well then. A brief meeting and nothing more. Guards bring Kana in."

With the opening of the bronze doors a very small woman walks down the aisle to the thrones. She has long white hair down to her back and big crystal blue eyes. Swaying behind her is a red velvet train that matches her red and black dress. Coming up on either side of the demon are two wolf demons. One with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and the other with red hair and emerald colored eyes. All three demons make their way up to the throne and bow before Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kouga and Ayame, you two are dismissed." Sesshomaru says to his kneeling guards.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The two wolf demons reply in unison. Watching them leave, Sesshomaru soon turns to look at Naraku's daughter.

"You must be Kana. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru asks the beautiful demon.

"Yes, my lord. My name is Kana." Kana replies head still bowed.

"Let me see your face. I wish to look into your eyes." Sesshomaru orders bending forward.

"Yes, my lord." Kana answers raising her head; his eyes connecting with her own.

"Your father is right. You are a fine demon woman indeed. You seem fit to be a queen." Sesshomaru smirks looking to Naraku. "How does becoming the ruler of the demonic palace sound?"

"Overwhelming, my lord. I would only rule with someone by my side." Kana replies head spinning slightly.

"Naraku, on Inuyasha's sixteenth birthday plan a wedding. That is the day I wish for Kana and I to be wed." Sesshomaru states a twinkle evident in his eye.

"Yes, your majesty!" Naraku exclaims looking to his daughter.

"Kana, how would you like to spend sometime with me?" Sesshomaru asks extending a hand to his bride to be.

"That would be lovely, my lord." Kana replies taking it shakily.

"Great! Naraku, inform my little brother. Kana, please follow me if you will." Sesshomaru smiles leading her out of the throne room.

"Yes, my lord." Naraku answers bowing his head. _**A sizeable debt indeed you will pay, Lord Sesshomaru.**_

**_

* * *

_**Please keep the adds, rates, and reviews coming.


	4. Romeo

OMG! So I've been held captive by the homework monster and haven't had time to submit any new chapters for this fanfic. Hope this chapter will make up for the agonizing wait I've put you through. **Please rate and review! **Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Four: Romeo

The winding staircase leading up to her bedroom is lit solely by one torch. Door closed tight as a drum, princess Kagome lays sprawled out across her bedspread. A fire is roaring in the fireplace emitting a soft yellow glow out onto the balcony. Although her sister Kikyou had told her a million times to keep the doors to the balcony closed Kagome refused. Being held a prisoner in her own home was torture enough, could she not at least view the world from afar? A small knock raps on the bedchamber's door before a shapely woman wearing maids attire appears before her mistress. Bowing her head slightly, the young maiden walks over to the bedside and kneels.

"Lady Kagome, shall I dress you in your evening attire?" The maiden asks her brown eyes meeting Kagome's.

"I suppose so. Sango, can I talk to you about a rather personal matter?" Kagome questions rising off the bed and steeping onto the warm tile floor around her.

"If my lady permits it then yes of course." Sango smiles walking over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"It's about this marriage. Why must I marry someone I'm not in love with?" Kagome sighs looking to her feet.

"I suppose it's because we need unity and strength. I know I am only a servant, so correct me if I've spoken out of turn, but I believe you must marry him so peace and serenity will be brought to the people." Sango replies unzipping the light green dress Kagome is wearing.

"Couldn't I bring them peace and serenity by marrying someone I'm actually in love with?" Kagome frowns reaching back to pull her hair off to the side.

"Power is also important, my lady. Your sister wants to ensure that the castle your mother and father worked to hard to protect from the demons stays standing. One way to ensure this is to marry someone with power and wealth." Sango says untying the corset tied tightly around Kagome's middle.

"I still don't see why I can't be with someone I feel fit's the bill. I know Kikyou wants what's best for the kingdom, but does she truly want what's best for me?" Kagome breathes steeping into the white nightgown.

"Lady Kikyou is hard to understand at times, but I wouldn't doubt for a second that she cares for you. Marriage at sixteen in the law, and I know that in the end you'll do what's best for your country." Sango beams tying the sash in the back of the nightgown.

"I only wish there was some other way. Sango, what if we held a grand ball to celebrate my becoming of age?" Kagome questions suddenly perking up.

"The choice is not mine to make, my lady. It's best you take it up with Lady Kikyou. A ball does sound like a wonderful idea though." Sango replies tucking Kagome into the sheets of her bed.

"A ball. I could invite the society to join us! Fancy ball gowns, elegant music, and cute eligible bachelors." Kagome squeals throwing her head back into the fluff.

"You'd look gorgeous, your majesty." Sango blushes holding her cheek.

"You think so?" Kagome asks eyes sparkling in the light of the dying embers.

"I know it, Lady Kagome." Sango smiles winking.

"I'll talk with my sister in the morning. Sango, will you go with me?" Kagome questions reaching for her hand.

"If that is what you wish." Sango whispers patting Kagome's hand softly.

"Thank-you, Sango. You are the best friend a princess could ever ask for." Kagome yawns drifting off to sleep.

"And you are the best master a peasant like myself could ask for. Thank-you for your kind heart, Kagome-sama." Sango murmurs exiting the bedchamber.

Alone in the darkness, dying embers her only light, Kagome falls deep into dream.

_ The Dream _

_Kagome is in the courts garden. A large fountain with an angel spreading it's wings is standing in the middle of the water. Roses like the ones she picked for Kikyou when she was young surround her in pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges. There is no moon up above her head, but the stars continue to shine brightly. Inside the castle she can hear guests laughing and conversing. They are all celebrating her becoming sixteen; the legal age to be wed. White and green ball gown pooling around her, Kagome dips her fingertips into the cool water of the fountain. It is only when she sees another reflection besides her own in the water's depths that fear grips her heart. Turning around to face the reflection, she sees a face unknown to her. It's the face of a boy who looks about sixteen. He has long black hair tied back into a formal ponytail, big violet eyes that twinkle in the starlight, and is wearing brown and green formal attire. _

"_You must be, Lady Kagome." The boy infers taking a step closer to her._

"_I've never seen you before? Commoner or noble?" Kagome asks wearily._

"_Noble. You are turning sixteen today are you not?" The boy questions kneeling beside her tiny frame. _

"_Yes. The legal age to rule my father's kingdom." Kagome replies rolling her eyes. _

"_What a coincidence. It must be we've met by chance, for today I turn sixteen and will inherit my father's crown." The boy laughs heartily. _

"_You must be joking. Why are you here at my kingdom, when you should be celebrating at your own?" Kagome wonders puzzled. _

"_You see my celebration means nothing to me. I do not wish to become ruler of a castle or inherit wealth and power. What I wish for is simple, to let my life be lived according to me." The boy replies simply._

"_You share a desire similar to myself. I do not wish to live a life according to others. I wish to have it be lived the way I want it to. Above all I do not wish to marry someone just for wealth and power. I want to have the freedom to marry who ever I choose and not have it be decided for me." Kagome cries rather frustrated. _

"_You wish to escape the chains that hold your entireties captive." The boy murmurs looking into her mocha orbs. _

"_Yes. That's all I've ever wanted." Kagome whispers breath colliding with a light wind. _

"_The wind is calling for me. I must leave you princess. Fare thee well for now at least." The boy smiles getting up off the roses. _

"_Waite! Must you leave? At least tell me your name." Kagome pleads rising with him._

"_For now you can just call me Romeo." The boy sighs vanishing into thin air. _

"_Romeo." Kagome breathes as a red rose falls into the palm of her hand. _

Morning's light was brutal on the princess. Arising off her pillow to face the dawn, _**she finds a red rose beside her head**_**. **

* * *

That's chapter four! I hope you all liked it. Please _**Rate and Review**_! Thanks!


	5. Worth It?

I'm on a role! Thanks so much for all the reviews and adds. It means a lot to me knowing that people actually like the stuff I write. If you like the story please review, and don't be afraid to message me just to talk! I like hearing from my crowd of peeps!

* * *

Chapter Five: Worth It?

He hadn't intended to stay long. Just long enough to glance at her from afar. These feelings he felt enveloping his heart were forbidden. He was supposed to hate her, she had taken everything away from him. His family's name, honor and dignity had all been be smudged by the humans. And this woman that was lying in the light of the fireplace's dying embers was their princess. The balcony door that had been left wide open was the perfect opportunity to be rid of the cretin. One foul swipe of his dagger across the delicate skin on her neck would be enough to take her life. It would be enough to please his brother and restore everything to the way it had been long before. But sometimes enough just isn't enough. The young hanyou prince just couldn't bring himself to do it. This wasn't the first time he had tried to end her life. Many nights he has waited for her maid Sango to leave the room so he could make the offense. But every time he faltered sighing hardily, leaving with the feeling of content in his heart but the feeling of guilt heavy in his mind. How could a feeling so pure be so wrong?

Kneeling down in the bed of roses just bellow the balcony, Inuyasha picks a red rose from the bunch of colorful flowers. Twisting the rose in-between his fingers he hops up onto the bushes up to the balcony. Hiding in the shadows for a brief moment the prince watches the princess stir in her sleep. Drifting off towards the bed he gently places his body beside hers. Taking a clawed finger he lightly twirls her thick ebony hair around his index finger. She was so intoxicating, so addictive, and so irresistible. She was also a human, the enemy, and forbidden. The good always overpowering the bad, Inuyasha was living in the moment. If she had no idea that he was in love with her, then maybe everything would be alright. Maybe more moments like this would be able to happen. She was so close, but ever just out of reach. _**Better to hold you with my eyes, then not have held you at all. **_

Bending his head down towards her, he lets his soft lips brush up against her tender cheek. There was such innocence in this unknown kiss, but such grievance as well. Every time he failed to complete his riddance of the Princess Capulet, he brought dishonor to the Montague's. Every delicate peck upon the cheek was like a knife through his brother's back. He was killing the very one's who had raised him; selling them out for someone he only gazed upon by night. This tenshi would be his undoing and he was prepared to face it. It would be worth it if only to let his heart yearn for her forever.

Hearing a creak outside her door and seeing the eerie shadow, Inuyasha pulls his lips from her sweet face. Brushing a stray lock of hair away from her closed lids and pulling the blankets up to her chin, Inuyasha kisses her forehead. Placing the rose by her head on the fluffy goose feather pillow, the prince lets his princess go. Walking hastily towards the balcony, Inuyasha only turns to the sleeping form mutters his name.

"Romeo." The princess murmurs turning towards the balcony.

"We'll meet again." Inuyasha whispers jumping off the balcony just as the door to the chamber opens.

_**Sweet dreams please take me far away **_

_**Hide me from the anger, the hurt, and the pain**_

_**Here in this candy coated dream world I wish to stay**_

_**Where nightmares and monsters I learn how to tame **_

_**A euphoric place **_

_**Is my world of dream**_

_**Where I can ride through space **_

_**Or walk a balance beam **_

_**I can soar on an angel's wings**_

_**To a glass castle in the sky **_

_**Listen to the songs a mocking bird sings **_

_**Through the clouds I will fly **_

_**Wrap me in a lullaby, sing me to sleep**_

_**For with morning's painful light I'll start to weep**_

* * *

Sorry about the chapter being a little bit shorter than anticipated. But this was really Inuyasha's point of view (sort of) about the whole seeing Kagome. The poem at the end **BELONGS TO ME! **Please _**rate and review!**_ Thanks a bunch.


	6. Disgrace

This is the longest it has ever taken me to update on a fanfic. Sorry, but I've had a few other fanfictions I have been working on at the moment. Without further a due here's chapter six of Inuyasha's Juliet.

* * *

Chapter 6: Disgrace

It wasn't long after returning home, that a counsel was held in the throne room. Sesshomaru the head, Kana, Naraku, Kagura, Ayame, Kouga, Jaken, and a strange woman he had never seen in his entire life. Walking to the right side of his brother, Inuyasha bends down so that his ear lingers near Sesshomaru's lips. Growling lowly, Sesshomaru forces Inuyasha to take a seat next to the stranger. Slipping into his seat, Inuyasha looks for a single face to give him strength and encouragement. Searching through the sea of expressions he finds none. Everyone's eyes read shame, disgrace, and dishonor.

"Inuyasha, do you know why we've called this meeting?" Sesshomaru asks his brother eyes smoldering.

"Does it have something to do with my journey to the Capulet home?" Inuyasha questions throat tightening under the intense glares.

"How correct you are, your majesty." Naraku hisses voice filled with hatred towards the prince.

"Did this trip go any better than the last, your highness?" Kagura whispers secretly hoping that he finally completed his mission.

"I couldn't get to Lady Capulet. They've barred her windows and barricaded her door." Inuyasha lies wishing Sesshomaru would get off his case.

"Oh really. The last five times you've had excuses as well." Jaken snickers turning to glance at his lords crimson tinted features.

"Why are you unfruitful little brother? Is it honestly that hard to kill a mortal, or have you developed rational feelings for this daughter of our rivals?" Sesshomaru snarls teeth extruding from his snapping jaws.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouts suddenly rising up from his seat.

"What good would it do you anyway? To fall in love, what a waste of time." The stranger sighs rolling her turquoise orbs.

"Not all love is pointless, Princess Kaguya." Kana whispers frowning at the dark haired woman.

"I see no point." Kaguya states matter-of-factly.

"ENOUGH! Inuyasha, I've had it up to here with you." Sesshomaru glowers raising his left hand just above his brow. "We have a plan and if you screw this up for us, I'll be forced to send you to exile."

"Understood, brother." Inuyasha mutters suddenly feeling his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. _**"Cruel fate why must I fall in love with the forbidden?"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red rose pinned to the front of her white ball gown, Kagome follows the winding staircase into the parlor. There sipping tea with Akitoki was her sister Kikyou. Upon entering the room, Akitoki bows his head before exiting. As soon as Akitoki has departed Kagome takes a seat next to Kikyou and stares hard into her sister's chocolaty brown eyes. Gaze suddenly adverted from Kagome to her breast, Kikyou observes the red rose pinned to the white gown. Touching the velvet petals lightly with her fingertips, Kikyou's gaze eventually drifts back to Kagome's questioning eyes.

"Is something the matter, sister?" Kagome asks her sibling's eyes unreadable.

"That rose. Why have you pinned it to your breast?" Kikyou wonders shaking her head lightly.

"Why not?" Kagome giggles closing her eyes as her lips turn up into a smile.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you had reconsidered wedding Hojo." Kikyou chuckles pointing to her index finger on her right hand.

"Don't bet your life on it, sis." Kagome hisses bitterly rolling her eyes.

"Oh Kagome…" Kikyou trails off eyes once again distant.

"I have something I need to speak to you about." Kagome finally infers after an awkward silence.

"What of?" Kikyou questions still lost somewhere in her thoughts.

"My sixteenth birthday." Kagome states holding her breath.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Kikyou asks brow suddenly lifting in amusement.

"A ball. I want to hold a ball in honor of my sixteenth birthday." Kagome replies a tinge of pink appearing on the bridge of her nose.

"A ball?" Kikyou frowns once again glancing at the red rose attached to her dress.

"Yes. A ball with lights, music, dancing, and elegance." Kagome explains envisioning the rendezvous in the garden.

"Who would you invite?" Kikyou glowers a stern expression now taking over her once peaceful face.

"The society. Everyone should come to celebrate with me. It's not everyday that you are eligible to become queen." Kagome reminds her fondling the rose.

"I am not exactly sure if it is in your best interest to publicly advertise your becoming of age. The word is…" Kikyou starts cut off mid sentence.

"Dangerous? I know this, sister. But if I am one day going to take the throne I need the world to know who I am, and see that I am a strong individual. Do you wish for the kingdom of the Capulet's to remain standing?" Kagome retorts anger rising in her voice.

"I wish for the castle to remain standing, but your safety is the most important to me. I worry for you, little one." Kikyou replies feeling rather torn.

"I understand and appreciate that you care for my well being, but I need to gain independence. It's time that I grow my wings and learn how to fly." Kagome whispers softly grasping her sister's hand with her own.

"I don't want to let you go, but I suppose that I must. Kagome, follow your heart and always remember you are a Capulet." Kikyou sighs kissing Kagome's forehead lightly.

"Thank-you, Kikyou!" Kagome shrieks kissing her sister's cheek.

"You can thank me now, but I will still be looking out for your best interest, little sister." Kikyou mumbles watching her sister bolt out of the parlor. _**"Who could you have fallen for?"**_

It wouldn't be long now. Inuyasha Montague and Kagome Capulet would soon meet at the crossroads. But which path would they choose?

* * *

So this is the end of chapter six. Sorry it's taken so long to submit, but I'm glad you've been anticipating it. Chapter seven should be up soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Redemption

Far too long since I have updated!! So sorry and please don't throw a TV at my head! I've been real sick with a fever, a horrid cough, and a sinus infection. While I was sick though I started the rough draft for this chappie. Hope you like and please review!!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Redemption

Her sixteenth birthday; the day she both anticipated and dreaded. Sitting up she looks to her bedside table. A now faded rose lies there, loosing it's crimson petals. Opening her mouth, she lets out a tiny squeak of a yawn. Then pulling back the weighty quilts warm feet touch the cool floor. Mint green nightgown trailing behind her, Kagome makes her way over to the vanity. Pulling out the small stool hidden underneath, the dark eyed princess takes a seat. Pale reflection staring at her, tears start to burn her mocha colored orbs. Everyone constantly reminded her she looked like Queen Kadae and sister Kikyou, now looking into the mirror she could now see it too.

"Princess, may I come in?" A voice calls knocking on the wooden door.

"Yes, come in." Kagome sniffles frantically wiping away unwanted tears.

"Are you sure it's alright, my lady?" The voice now replies in a whisper.

"Positive." Kagome urges to the meek voice.

Opening the door, a small candle in hand, is mistress Sango. Walking into the dungeon like bedchamber, Sango takes to Kagome's side. Lifting her head up to meet Sango's cheerful face, Kagome wears an insignificant smile. Petting Kagome's thick ebony locks of hair, Sango rests her head on the princesses. Sighing slightly Kagome in return wraps her arms around Sango's middle.

"I cannot believe that today was the day of your birth sixteen years ago." Sango whispers to the whimpering princess.

"Neither can I. Sango, thank-you for all you have done for me." Kagome sniffles holding back a fresh bout of tears.

"Nay. You do not need to thank me for anything. You being born a Capulet and knowing that you'll save us is all the thanks I need." Sango replies separating the embrace between the two of them.

"But…" Kagome starts pushing out her lower lip.

"No buts, my lady. Shall we begin to start you preparation for the ball?" Sango asks taking Kagome's hand into her own.

"I guess we shall." Kagome replies getting up slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been forced to sit in his bedchamber until Sesshomaru asked for his presence. Lying on his back looking at the slowly burning candle on the bedside table beside him Inuyasha slowly bites his lower lip. What could they be planning to do with him? What were their intentions? Surly his brother wouldn't be planning his demise over not killing the princess Capulet. Surly he wasn't that despicable. Not his brother the glorious dog youki Sesshomaru Montague. Suddenly hearing the unlocking of the door, the celestial being Kaguya appears by his bedside. Taking a seat on the heavy feathered quilt, Kaguya takes a single finger, and brushes against the side of Inuyasha's now pale face. Pushing her hand away Inuyasha scrambles up against the headboard breathing heavily. Why was she in his room? Why hadn't Sesshomaru gotten him himself?

"You're timid, Inuyasha." Kaguya whispers violet lips shimmering in the light of the single burning flame.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growls showing his fangs to her in self-defense.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants me to speak with you, Master Inuyasha." Kaguya replies folding her hands into her lap.

"And? What have you come to discuss with me?" Inuyasha asks still as tense as ever.

"Inuyasha, you are a Montague. The counsel is indecisive about whether or not you have some kind of infatuation with this princess Capulet, but it's unhealthy." Kaguya states eyes suddenly seemingly taking flame.

"There is nothing going on. You can either believe this or not, it's your choice. I for one know how I feel." Inuyasha hisses eyes molten ember.

"Well then. If you know where you stand, then you should have no problem with helping your brother with his latest plan." Kaguya chuckles lips curling into a devious smile.

"Latest plan?" Inuyasha questions looking at the dark haired celestial being.

"Gain redemption, Lord Inuyasha." Kaguya murmurs voice thick with deceit.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glowers growing impatient.

"I will make you human by causing the heavens to become the night of the new moon. Then you will capture the princess Capulet in human form, and kill her." Kaguya states licking her lips.

"When?" Inuyasha asks heart flying up into his throat.

"Tonight at the Princess's royal ball." Kaguya laughs standing up to leave the room. "By the way Happy sixteenth birthday, you majesty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After bathing, Sango helps Kagome into a beautiful white and silver ball gown. Brushing through her hair with a golden trimmed brush, Sango pins up Kagome's hair into a "messy bun" followed by a silver crown encrusted with emeralds. Now slipping into a pair of white pair of flats Kagome stares into the vanity for about the millionth time today. It was unbelievable to her eyes how good she could look. Turning to her best friend, Kagome wraps her arms tightly around the dark haired miracle worker.

"If I hadn't known you for sixteen years I would have thought you to be a sorceress." Kagome giggles nearly squeezing the life out of Sango.

"You look beautiful, but I didn't do that." Sango sighs pulling Kagome out arms length.

"Hu?" Kagome questions shocked.

"It's natural beauty." Sango smiles kissing Kagome's forehead lightly.

"Sango." Kagome whines stamping her foot.

"It's true. You are very beautiful, princess." Sango replies walking towards the bedchamber's door. "Forgive me, but I must meet master Miroku now."

"Of course. I had better head down to the ballroom." Kagome nods following after her.

"Good luck, princess." Sango glows parting separate ways.

Walking down the staircase, Kagome is presented to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Princess Kagome." Kikyou calls to the attention of the crowd.

Looking down into the millions of eyes staring up into hers, Kagome's mocha orbs lock with just one set; a pair of beautiful violet ones.

_**Romeo…**_

* * *

How was that chapter for ya? Good or no good? **Please review!!**


	8. Moonlight

I think your reviews are working a miracle. I am finally starting to get over this horrendous sinus infection. Thank you all so much for your support. So because of the reviewers, here is a special dedication chapter. You earned it!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Moonlight

Standing there on the top of the golden staircase leading down to the elegantly light ballroom, princess Kagome Capulet locks mocha orbs with the violet orbed stranger she knows only as Romeo. Nodding to her people she makes her way very slowly down the steps. Each tiny clack of her foot against the gold sends a shiver down her spine; _**One step closer to Romeo. **_Heart pounding at the speed of light, the dark haired foreigner watches her in aw. This was their moment; a moment time nor space could ever hope to obliterate. Gown dragging across the pale floor, Kagome inches closer and closer until she is only a foot away. Cool breath reaching the dark wisps of her ebony hair, her Romeo's intoxicating scent causes her head to spin. With a moment of hesitation, a single falter, her foot slips causing his chest to clash with her own. Looking up into soft eyes, a single word leaves her velvet lips.

"Romeo." Kagome whispers falling deep into the depths of amethyst.

"Princess Capulet." Romeo murmurs her chest still pressed up against his own.

Feeling the eyes of every living being on them, Romeo separates the princess and himself. Hand still lightly holding her wrist, Romeo stares into Kagome's beautiful eyes. Then raising it he gently brushes his silken lips against the top of her hand, before entirely letting her go. Disappearing into the sea of guests, Romeo takes one last glance at the princess. Her once clear eyes now full of tears, her once joyful expression full of both want and need. Tearing away from the agonizing gaze Romeo flees the scene. The taste of her irresistibly warm skin still thick on his lips.

"_**I promise I will make you smile again." **_Romeo whispers heart aching.

Not taking off after her mysterious stranger had to have been the hardest thing she had ever done. Standing firm Kagome bites her lower lip as her Romeo turns on his heel, the green cape draped across his shoulders lightly flowing behind his godlike physic. Why had this mysterious Romeo left her there? Why hadn't he swept her off her feet and carried her off into the moonless night? Eyes rapidly filling with tears, Kagome swallows as the dark haired noble's orbs meet her own. His expression now full of agony she watches him turn away. Heart screaming she stands there motionless.

"Oh Romeo, why have you left so alone?" Kagome cries holding back the sobs desperately trying to escape out of her clenched throat.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she finds her sister Kikyou. Clothed in a luxurious red satin ball gown with black beads the young queen smiles at her baby sister. Trying as hard as she can to put on a face of content, Kagome embraces her sister before turning to the man beside Kikyou. Bowing to the princess, Hojo's ginger hair shifts lightly as he begins to rise again. Gritting her teeth Kagome watches as Hojo meets her gaze.

"Sister, Prince Hojo would like to ask you something." Kikyou giggles looking at the princess's annoyed expression.

"And what would that question be, my lord." Kagome glowers looking to the blushing prince.

"Lady Kagome, I would be honored if you would join me in celebrating your sixteenth birthday with an honorary dance." Hojo stutters taking in Kagome's true beauty.

"Your answer, princess?" Kikyou questions fingers crossed tightly behind her back.

"Since it is a special occasion I suppose the crowd will be expecting their future queen to dance with someone." Kagome mutters her face far from gentle.

"Then you'll join me in the center of the ballroom, your majesty?" Hojo asks eyes widening from both tension and surprise.

"If it appeases the kingdom, then let it be done." Kagome sighs taking Hojo's now outstretched hand.

"Sister, you will not regret this decision." Kikyou squeals watching her baby sister tread out to the center of the ballroom with her "future king".

Hand and hand the couple make their way to the center of the ballroom plagued with the shimmering light of a thousand glistening candles. Standing in the spot light, Kagome stands tense as Hojo places his hand gingerly on the curve of her hip. Taking her left hand Kagome lifts it up to place it on Hojo's broad shoulder. Then clasping the princess's right hand in his own, Hojo begins to twirl them around on the dance floor. Circling around and around the couple seem to be floating on air. So graceful, so majestic even the most brilliant swan would be put to shame. Could nothing compare to this dance? Head there and present, her heart was somewhere else. The longing feeling she had felt ever since her Romeo had parted was still there lingering around them. Even as the crowd stood there watching in awe as he spun her around, there was a flaw in this perfection. Perfect wasn't with him. Perfect was with the stranger who had stolen her heart.

"You're very beautiful, lady Kagome." Hojo coos gently into her ear.

"Beautiful am I not, I am flawed in many ways." Kagome replies choking on her words.

"Flawed? How? I see no such flaws." Hojo retorts causing Kagome to look into his intense gaze.

"Flaws are but skin deep in your eyes. Can you not see into my traitor heart?" Kagome cries her gaze now matching that of her Romeo.

"My lady, I am afraid I do not comprehend. What is all this talk of a traitor heart? Are you feeling ill?" Hojo questions abruptly halting their fluid motion.

"You shall soon find out in good time I'm afraid." Kagome utters separating skin.

"My lady?" Sango murmurs from Miroku's embrace.

"Forgive me, sister." Kagome whispers before making a stealthy escape.

"Princess, where have you gone?" Hojo sighs looking after the ebony head if hair disappearing out the open door into the night.

Picking up speed Kagome races down the large staircase leading up to the castle. Silver and white gown trailing behind her, her thick ebony locks now flow freely in the night's wind. Collapsing onto a bed of roses, tears cascade down the princess's pale face. A moonless night light only by stars, the smell of roses, and the silent sounds of footsteps approaching ever closer; was this all just a reminiscent of a far off dream? No, it couldn't be. These feelings were all far too real; this pain in her beating appendage was real too. Looking up Kagome slowly wipes her eyes dry on the hem of her gown. Orbs now coming into full focus she could see a figure waiting for her in the dark.

"Why are you crying?" His voice questions as silken as Egyptian cotton.

"It's you." Kagome breathes recognizing the rising and falling tones right away.

"He's wrong you know. You are nowhere near beautiful; there are no words on this planet that could come close to describing just how breathtaking you really are." Romeo murmurs still shrouded by the dark.

"May I ask you a question, dear Romeo?" Kagome sighs shaking slightly as his breath comes and goes.

"Anything you wish." His reply simple and trusting.

"Why did you depart so soon? Why didn't you stay?" Kagome asks feeling her heart breaking for yet a second time.

"You have a duty to your people, princess so fair. I pray to the heavens that you do not fall for something as low as myself." Romeo spits his voice now torn with sadness and rage.

"The heavens must have not answered your prayers, for I have fallen a thousand times over craving for your touch and envious eyes." Kagome chuckles rising to her feet.

"If you have fallen for a monster such as I, then you will be cast into the depths of hell." Romeo warns tone filled with danger.

"The send me packing. Open the fiery pits and cast me down. I will endure any fate as long as I can feel your arms around me once again." Kagome cries stepping closer to the secluded area.

"You'd welcome the devil's pan to come and take your soul?" Romeo questions hesitant.

"If you are mine then gratefully." Kagome whispers inching closer and closer. _**Behind her silver moonlight is making a grand entrance, all apart of their ingenious plan. Or so they thought…**_

"Be careful love; this face is not meant for thine eyes." Romeo stutters feeling the pulsations coarse throughout his core.

"Step into the moonlight, I wish to gaze upon the face you take to be a beast." Kagome ushers sensing his hesitance.

"I am not the man you saw in the palace. I am someone who's looks you shouldn't behold." Romeo whispers inching out of the darkness.

"What ever a change I will love you the same." Kagome murmurs taking his hand in her own.

It is then that she feels the difference. His fingers once smooth nailed are sharp claws. Gasping softly she pulls him more into the moon's soft light. His once violet eyes now smoldering amber and his silken ebony locks now glistening hoary. On top of his mounds of silver hair there are two protruding dog ears; the ears of a demon.

"I was afraid I would not be something you could love. I'm sorry fair princess Capulet, I shall flee and never disturb you again." Romeo replies too ashamed to stare into her eyes.

"Shh. Let there be no such talk of fleeing." Kagome sooths cupping his cheek with her warm palm.

"What? Are you not afraid? Do you know what I am?" Romeo cries unable to comprehend her warm words of understanding.

"It does not matter to me what you are." Kagome states shaking her head softly.

"You could love a hanyou? The very form of existence your people wish to destroy?" Romeo asks fearing her answer.

"You love a human, something forbidden, and you wish to savor the apple you have plucked off the tree." Kagome chuckles lightly bringing his face closer to her own.

"You could love Inuyasha Montague." Romeo whispers regretfully.

"If you can love Kagome Capulet." Kagome sighs breathing in his alluring scent.

"Are you sure…" Inuyasha begins before a finger begins tracing his lips.

"Enough has been said. Take me as you are, Inuyasha." Kagome directs pulling his lips onto of hers.

_**There under the moonlight a Capulet and Montague make history. History that would spread a love so strong throughout existence, space, and time. But also ultimately be their demise.**__**

* * *

**_Badadada I've done it again!! Thank you all so much for reading Inuyasha's Juliet. It wouldn't be possible w/o my reviewers. Look out for chapter 9 next and don't forget to **review!**


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

So it's been a while since I've updated. About damn time right. Well enough with the minorities. Hope you like the chapter. Please Review!!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Was it a sin to feel they way they did? Was it wrong to be in love with the forbidden? A sworn enemy of your family's court? All that didn't seem to matter to the young Capulet and Montague. If you called a rose by some other name, it would inevitably smell just as sweet. This is what they believed; a name was a name and nothing more. It is the actions of a living being that makes them who they are. Lying there in the rose garden prince and princess move in sync in the pale light of the moon. Her hair cast onto his bare chest, and his hands wrapped tightly around her petite frame. Never before had the pair tasted a love so sweet; a love so forbidden. Lifting her head up off of his chest, Kagome stares with content into Inuyasha's blazing amber eyes. Kissing his lower lip tenderly she receives a subtle moan from the enticed half-demon. Kissing his lip again, testing her luck, Inuyasha sucks it into his mouth biting down gently gaining a sharp moan from Kagome's captured mouth.

"I never thought I'd taste something so sweet." Inuyasha sighs letting go of her lips.

"I never thought that I'd fall in love." Kagome breathes once again collapsing on his chest with a thud.

"If I had listened to my brother we wouldn't be here right now, you know." Inuyasha murmurs suddenly lost in thought. His brother's words repeatedly dancing around inside his cranium.

"Your brother?" Kagome questions lifting her head for a brief moment to gaze at his somber expression.

"Sesshomaru Montague; lord of the house of Montague." Inuyasha replies regret evident in his eyes.

"What is it that troubles you, love? I can understand that the Montague's and Capulet's are bitter rivals, but what did your brother ask of you?" Kagome wonders cupping his cheek in her hands.

"My brother and the council have asked me many a night to do away with the young princess Capulet. I had attempted to make each night your last until I came to realization that I couldn't take your life." Inuyasha whispers heart skipping a beat as he recognizes the expression she bears.

"Why didn't you do away with me as your kin asked?" Kagome stutters dreading his next answer.

"You're much to precious. I couldn't let a woman as beautiful as you slip right through my fingers. I'd sit on the edge of your bed every night dagger long since cast aside. I couldn't kill you because I was irrevocably in love with you. I was ready right at that moment, even without meeting you, to die at the hands of my brethren willingly. Anything to save the angel I had inevitably fallen in love with." Inuyasha cries feeling the moisture bite at his orbs."Dear Inuyasha. You are truly a knight in shinning amour. You are the man I have been waiting for my entire life; even though your brethren wish to take it." Kagome utters slowly wiping away a tear that is drifting down the side of his face.

"I have wished for love, and it has finally been granted to me by a Pan. If I could only protect you from cruel fate then maybe you could have a chance at true happiness. I have been selfish my sweet Kagome." Inuyasha mutters looking away from her intense gaze.

"Selfish, never. I have been given a choice to love another, but I refuse to do such. You are my one true love, and I'll fight tooth and nail to be with you." Kagome replies her muddy mocha orbs suddenly strict.

"You've had a choice to be with another, yet you refused? Silly girl, what if he made you happy?" Inuyasha whispers turning to face the fire burning on her pale complexion.

"I don't believe he could have made me this happy. I'd rather have had a thousand demons devour my soul, than sleep in his arms for the rest of my life. You my dear hanyou make me happy." Kagome urges cupping his smooth cheek in her warm hand.

"You confuse me, but I cannot complain that you chose to be with me. You don't feel deprived? Are you sure?" Inuyasha questions still not completely convinced.

"Never. I am fortunate to found such a rare flower hiding in this garden known as life. Although we have only just met I feel I've known you a life time. With you I am complete; I am no longer missing that piece I have been searching for these lonesome sixteen years." Kagome murmurs pressing her rouge lips hard to his.

Snaking one of his arms around her petite middle, Inuyasha drags the princess farther into the thick bed of roses. Knotting his hands in her lengthy locks of ebony hair, he pulls her face closer to his own. Drowning in her scent he strokes the length of her back just as Kagome throws her arms around his broad neck. Passion at an all time high, sweat trickling down their chests, Inuyasha's ears suddenly prick up to the light wind blowing around them. In the distance, a few feet from the bed of roses, he can hear the sound of his lover's name being called. Touching his face wide eyed, Kagome gives her Romeo a look of desperation. Sighing, he unwraps Kagome's iron hold on his neck, and places her into the soft divan of petals. Then in an instant he's on his feet, half clothed eyes to the slowly rising sun.

"Inuyasha, my lord, where are you off to?" Kagome replies with a tear filled cry.

"Your mortal servant is coming. Would you rather I stay here and be put to death love?" Inuyasha questions stepping closer to a rising Kagome.

"I beg of you not to leave me here. Take me with you, or do not leave at all." Kagome cries stubbornly as Inuyasha cups her tear streaked cheek.

"Taking you where I must go is not an option. And if I stay I face the blade. My dear Kagome do you wish for my death to come so swiftly?" Inuyasha chuckles wiping away the salty moisture trailing down the sides of her face.

"Never." Kagome shouts astounded at the very thought that she's wish for his demise.

"Then let me go." Inuyasha whispers kissing her lips softly.

"When will I see you again?" Kagome whimpers lips still clinging to his delicate skin.

"When the moon is in the sky tomorrow evening." Inuyasha murmurs breaking them apart."Where?" Kagome asks urgently hearing the footsteps approaching closer now.

"Your balcony. Wait for me there and I'll have a chariot to take us away." Inuyasha promises golden orbs glinting in the light.

"I'll wait there. I'll wait until the end of time if that is what it takes to bring you back to me." Kagome sighs as Inuyasha takes a step back from her outstretched arms.

" Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow." Inuyasha utters before making a grand escape.

_I'll wait for thee…_

* * *

How was that chapter? Good right? Hate to give you that cliff hanger, but it's just one of those have to moments. Hope you liked it and **Please review!!**


	10. Where Art Thou, Inuyasha?

Hey big time reviewers/readers of _**Inuyasha's Juliet**_! It's been a long time since I've updated on this fanfic and I would just like to appoligize for the excruciatingly long wait. I know I should have updated sooner, but I had a few things I had to accomplish first. I hope this chapter will sustain you for a while and that you'll give me some awesome reviews!! Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Where Art Thou, Inuyasha?

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kagome listens as Sango hums a delicate tune underneath her warm distilled breath. The tune was that of a lullaby she had heard oh so long ago. The beautiful princess could recall the soft feeling of lips against her forehead and a tender melody being released from the soft velvet rose colored appendages. Hands moving through her shimmering ebony locks, Queen Kadae would braid her daughter's hair by candle light, the pleasant song at a never-ending pace. It seemed so long ago now to the young Princess Capulet. The memories of her beloved mother faded by passing time. She had protected Kikyou and little Kagome from the dangers of the raging world, but in the end was vanquished by the very thing her youngest daughter had fallen in love with; a demon. Why was fate so cruel? Pitting mortal and youki against one another and then causing innocent blood to become tainted. The gods were malicious, but hate was the real behemoth here.

"Princess, where did you disappear to during your celebration?" Sango whispers to the reminiscing youth.

"No where in particular. I was in the rose garden thinking. I have much to ponder about now that I am legally able to take the thrown." Kagome replies starring down at her fingertips; his lips had kissed her there.

"My lady, if you don't mind my asking, have you considered Prince Hojo's proposal?" Sango questions eyes glittering at the thought of a beautiful wedding.

"I have considered much, Miss Sango. As for the Prince's proposal I will politely decline. He is not the man I wish to have beside me when it is my turn to lead the people of Fair Verona." Kagome answers as she hears Sango let out a shocked gasp.

"My lady…" Sango murmurs before Kagome cuts her off mid-sentence.

"Are you shocked by my decision?" Kagome questions turning to Sango who's mouth has been left agape from utter surprise.

"Well, your elder sister implied that you would graciously accept. And the entire kingdom is bustling with news that your wedding shall be held shortly after your coronation." Sango states simply as Kagome's expression starts to change.

"Kikyou, since when have I ever let you decide what is best for me?" Kagome seethes just as there is a sudden clicking at the bedchamber's door.

The fire casting a silhouette of her figure against the nearby wall, Kikyou stands underneath the doorframe. Silken ebony hair pulled over onto her right shoulder and mocha eyes dancing with the dueling flame, Kikyou enters the bedchamber. Still dressed in her ball gown from the day's prior events, Lady Kikyou dismisses Sango from her duty for the night. Giving Kagome a sympathetic look and then bowing her head to the queen, Sango leaves the bedchamber to go off and search for the knight Miroku. Kikyou, now alone with her little sister, takes a seat at the edge of her bed. Then holding Kagome's delicate locks of hair in her hands, she finishes the work which Miss Sango had started.

"Now is not the time to be difficult, Kagome. Hojo is a fine match, yet you don't give him the light of day. Let him prove himself to you; he'll be a great king for I have faith." Kikyou says weaving together the remaining strands.

"I'm sorry sister, for I cannot and will not marry the man you have chosen for me." Kagome replies bluntly; her mocha orbs now filing with unwanted moisture.

"Little sister, I do not understand. There is no reasoning for why you will not marry this fine prince. Hojo is an exquisite match; will you not but try and give him a chance?" Kikyou asks a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Prince Hojo and myself are simply not meant to be. If I am to marry, why not for love?" Kagome cries the image of her hanyou's face appearing in her head.

"There is no time for love and romance during a time of war. Hojo is a strong leader. With his guidance the youki race will seize to…" Kikyou exclaims before Kagome cuts her off without any restraint.

"SILENCE YOUR FOUL TONGUE, WENCH! I NO LONGER WISH TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS TORTURE YOU HAVE INFLICTED UPON MY EARS!" Kagome screams her voice like a vicious attacker.

"Enough Kagome." Kikyou glowers striking her sister across the face. "It is you who must learn to silence you own tongue. Have you no respect?"

Rising up off the bed Kikyou exit's the bedchamber; the door making a loud **BANG **from the frustration escaping her fingertips. Tears streaming down her rouge cheeks, Kagome rises up off the mattress and retreats to the vanity. Starring at her daunting reflection, the stripe marks of Kikyou's impression coming into view, Kagome lets out an agonizing scream. Then pushing everything off of the vanity table, the sound of shattering galss echoing throughout the room, the Princess Capulet races to the balcony's doors. Thrusting the two doors open, she crumples to the floor; frigid night air filling her exerted lungs. It just wasn't fair, fate was so heartless.

_**Where art thou, Inuyasha? I pray thee find me soon, before my behemoth of an older sister makes me draw my last breath. Come home to me…rescue me…**_

* * *

Haha I finished the chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it cause it was pretty fun to write :D Leave me a nice review and I'll update faster next time!!


	11. Word For The Weak, Advice For The Strong

Hi there (ducks behind chair suddenly) HEY DON'T THROW SHIT AT ME! (Dodges flying desk) CUT THE SHIT! (bows head) I know I know it's been a while since I've updated for this one. Sorry but I had other matters to tend to. (Tomatoes in face) Yum! Hey if you quit throwing things I'll give you chapter eleven. (Waves outline in your faces) Good puppies I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Words For The Broken, Advice For The Strong 

The pale moon like a candle against the backdrop of a scene from a fairytale, silver haired Inuyasha makes a stealthy get away into the night. Feet pounding hard against the ground it would not take long to reach the castle where his elder brother Sesshomaru was residing. In his hands was thought to be the head of the beautiful Princess Capulet; a prize for his family to complete their revenge. Humans were disgusting creatures for that was what master Inuyasha had been brought up to believe. Sesshomaru could not even stomach the idea that his younger sibling was born to a mortal woman. The woman who had dared to take the place of his precious mother Luna. Upon reaching the gigantic fortress Inuyasha could hear the hushed whispers of the guards by the entrance. Pressing his back against the stone wall the hanyou listened in closely to what the oka youki were saying.

"If the master does not return with the head of Mistress Capulet I'm afraid our sire will be executed." Ayame whispers in hushed voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru would execute his own kin?" Kouga questions leaning in closer to the female youki.

"Rumor has it he killed the young master's mother. After the babe was born our sire took Lady Izayoi's life. He was so young yet so full of hatred." Ayame sighs looking down at her feet cloaked with metal.

"Our Lord executed Lady Izayoi? But why what could have driven him to such madness?" Kouga asks breathing sounding a bit frantic.

"Some say the sire had known his mother had been killed by mortal hands. Hands rinsed in the blood of the innocent. Lord Sesshomaru wanted revenge exacted upon the mortals and what better way than to dispose of his father's new mortal queen Izayoi." Ayame murmurs looking up into Kouga's cerulean eyes. "Another story goes that Izayoi took away the one thing he loved very dearly. A precious female friend. Wanting revenge he took her life hoping to one day see the female again."

Feeling utterly sick to his stomach Inuyasha collapses to the ground. Could everything the guards uttered possibly be true? Did his brother, his loving and protective brother, really murder his birth mother? Trying to get to his feet, stumbling to the right and then the left, the hanyou soon felt hands grasp either side of his body. A head pressed hard against his upper back, Inuyasha froze under the heartfelt touch. Turning to look at the being holding his body captive Inuyasha comes face to face with a pair of beautifully pained blood red eyes. Sighing with relief Inuyasha looks into the eyes of his captor; it is his nanny since birth, Kagura Kumo.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha hisses quietly looking at the guards who have now silenced their tongues.

"Sire, terrible things await you in the castle. You mustn't go back for I fear for your life." Kagura warns blood red orbs leaking moisture.

"So the rumors are true? My brother will take my life for not returning with the Princess Capulet's head in tow?" Inuyasha whispers feeling his heart sink into the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm afraid you are correct, sire. Our lord's patience has grown rather thin and he suspects the worst. Sire, pardon my asking but, have you really fallen for thy beautiful temptress Capulet?" Kagura questions grasping his hands tightly and dragging him off towards the back of the mighty fortress.

"How I have tried to forget her mistress, but it seems the pans have taken a hold of my heart. I cannot kill the angelic angel whom has delivered me from the confusion of a world so dark." Inuyasha replies hanging his head low against his chest.

"A terrible price you shall pay should you be caught. My lord, I implore you to leave us. Leave this dark baroness and find true happiness far away should you not wish the fates to seal your dreams with a kiss of death." Kagura urges pulling Inuyasha towards a barn. "I'll have master Shippo gather your belongings. Once he has arrived take Kirara and flee. And please my lord for god's sake don't look back. Don't look back unless you wish for death to wrap you up in it's almighty shroud."

"Thank you, Kagura." Inuyasha smiles kissing her cheek as he climbs on top of the giant felines back. "Thank you for always looking out for me."

"I should thank you, my lord. Had it not been for thee I would have never experienced a life so fulfilling. You have been like the son I never had. And I thank thy lady up in heaven for allowing me to mother you the way she never had the chance to." Kagura admits just as Shippo arrives with the retrieved baggage.

"My lord you baggage is inside. Please journey safely." Shippo says handing over the Prince's belongings.

"This is goodbye then I suppose." Inuyasha mutters throwing the knapsack onto his shoulders as Kirara let's off a growl.

"With parting comes such sweet sorrow." Kagura murmurs holding her hand over her mouth to suppress a sob. "Never forget who you are, my lord."

"Fare thee well, Kagura." Inuyasha calls as he flies off into the night.

"Fare thee well, Master Inuyasha." Kagura smiles as she turns her back to the departing prince.

_**~Never look back and never forget. Kagura, I shall remember those words forever. **_

* * *

Aww I thought that this one came out pretty well. Who knew Kagura could be so sentimental. Hope you liked the chappie and please review!! Thanks guys!!


	12. What A Birdie Told Me

*places hand over your mouth* I know what you're going to say, but please don't say it. It's been forever since I've updated, but I have been ultra busy with other things. *uncovers your mouth* Alright I'm going to update so hold tight alright ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: What A Birdie Told Me 

Staring up into the darkened skies above, tiny droplets of moisture begin to pool on the wind witch's skin. Ebony hair flowing effortless in the wild winds and ruby eyes hidden by painted lids Lady Kagura lets out a sigh of relief. The master whom she had cared for most of his life was free from torment for the time being. What happened after he escaped with his mistress was entirely up to him. There was no more that she could possibly do. Standing beside Kagura, Master Shippo stares up curiously at the sorceress. Did she really love him that much?

"Lady Kagura?" Shippo questions tugging lightly at the mistresses' robe.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagura whispers face still lifted to the rain.

"Why did you let thy master go?" Shippo asks cocking his head slightly.

"Thy master's wings have been clipped for so long. It's about time that he experience re-growth and is able to fly the skies with the other winged youkai." Kagura answers looking down at the emerald eyed kit.

"Will the master ever return home?" Shippo wonders as Kagura bends down to pick up the youngster.

"I pray thee he not return to us." Kagura murmurs softly burring her face into the flaming locks of hair. "Should he do so and death will be his punishment."

"Then I'll pray with you, mistress." Shippo replies gently resting his head on the maiden's soft breasts. "I want the master to be happy and free."

"I wish for nothing more than that, dear one." Kagura smiles silently petting the kit's head. "For our master to be as free as the wind itself."

Reentering the castle it isn't long before the sorceress finds herself surrounded by a group of Lord Sesshomaru's guards. Clutching the now sleeping fox kit close to her bosom the ebony haired mistress stares into the hateful eyes of her husband Naraku. Cowering behind her father, Lady Kana looks on as tears agonizingly painful tears trail down her mother's delicate cheek bones. What could be the meaning of this? Hard footsteps clacking against the marble floors the silver haired lord of the castle soon arrives with his green imp by his side. Pointing at Lady Kagura, Jaken tells a wicked tale of how she had let the younger lord escape after he had retuned home. Frown lines increasing Lord Sesshomaru takes a step towards the now traitorous wench and stares deeply into her hardened eyes.

"Is this tale in which my vassal preaches true, Mistress?" Sesshomaru questions slowly tilting Kagura's chin.

"I cannot say." Kagura replies biting her tongue holding back traitorous tears.

"My Lord, this wench has deceived everyone!" Jaken exclaims hopping up and down excitedly. "I watched her let the master escape on the flying feline."

"After I strictly told you to prevent the young lord from leaving at all costs?" Sesshomaru hisses grabbing Kagura by her robes.

"Mother, hand me the child." Kana speaks up softly taking Shippo from Kagura's arms. "Ill fate shouldn't come to the babe."

"Yes." Sesshomaru nods as to maids come to Kana's side. "But I could say different for your lovely mother, dearest."

Suddenly with one swift movement Kagura is on the ground. Her head making a sickly sound as it collides with the marble floor. Warm crimson colored blood seeping out of a large gash on her mothers skull and clashing with the pale off white mineral flooring, Kana let's out a horrified scream. Pushing through the guards the white haired mistress soon reaches the woman who had birthed her. Glowering at her soon to be husband Kana cradles her mother gently as a gush of crimson flow seeps through the slits of her hands.

"What have you done to her!" Kana screams cradling her mother closer. "Mother."

"Wench!" Jaken shouts stepping in front of Sesshomaru. "Silence thy foul tongue before thy lord slices it clean off!"

"Father!" Kana growls lifting a bloody palm to the man that had raised her. "Have you no shame in this! How come you haven't defended your woman?!"

"That woman no longer belongs to I." Naraku states turning his head away from the grieving sight.

"I pity you." Kana spits eyes appearing as dark as her mother's blood. "I pity you because you have disowned the only thing that has ever loved you."

"I've seen quiet enough of this." Sesshomaru states chillingly. "Guards take her to the dungeon. Hopefully by the morn her blood will have been drained saving Madame Guillotine time to behead other criminals."

"Please…my lord…don't do this." Kana sobs throwing herself at her fiancé's feet groveling like a dog as her mother is ripped away from her clutches.

"Give me a reason my sweet." Sesshomaru coos tilting Kana's head so that her eyes are starring into his own.

"She's my mother, my lord." Kana answers as hot tears mixed with blood stream down her cheek bones. "The woman who gave me life. Please don't take her from me."

"I have no sympathy for you." Sesshomaru responds coldly. "I have no mother and I've survived."

"Please don't take her from me, my lord. I'm implore you to give her another chance. We all loved the young master very much so." Kana cries looking to the guards dragging Kagura away to the dungeon.

"My little brother is a traitor to his people." Sesshomaru responds turning on his heel to leave. "And all traitors along with their aids must pay a dire consequence."

"If she dies…" Kana murmurs looking to the trail of red. "Then I'll follow her."

"I'd love to see you even attempt it." Sesshomaru growls whipping around and grabbing her by the throat. "Only I shall be the one to take your life."

"I'll find away to remove your iron grip." Kana gasps as Sesshomaru releases her. "I'll set myself free."

"You'll stay here." Sesshomaru nods starting to walk away once more.

"Only if you spare my mother." Kana hisses glaring darkly at the silver haired lord.

"I'll spare Lady Kagura on two conditions." Sesshomaru replies smugly. "You marry me as soon as the moon is high in the sky. And after we have wed bring me the head of that traitorous rat Inuyasha and his wench the princess Capulet."

"And you'll spare her if I abide by your wishes, my lord?" Kana whispers warily as the powerful youkai disappears from sight.

"I won't harm a hair on her crimson bathed head." Sesshomaru chuckles darkly.

_**Ensnared in the pan's handy work. Shall cruel destiny open up the heavens and rain sparkling shards off sumptuous glass down upon me? Will the night's darkness fade with the morning's light, or shall I suffer the fate of a hand drawn bath of crimson? Tiny slits of red across my wrists bleed tears of sorrow as I drown in the pools of hate. The end for me is impending closer and yet all I can think about is you…**_

* * *

Oh my gosh this chapter was depressing! Man what is going to happen to Inuyasha and Kagome!? Will Kana kill them? And what are Sesshomaru's real intentions. If you review I'll update ^^ Thanks!!

PS: Yep that bold/italics poem is all MINE!!


	13. The Proposal

Whoot! 100 reviews and counting!! Since you guys have delivered on your half of the bargain, I'll deliver on my part. Here's chapter thirteen of _**Inuyasha's Juliet**_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Proposal

Thoughts of his beloved nanny fresh in his mind, the young lord soars through the skies into the blackened night. Holding onto Kirara's fur tightly neko and inu fly silently through the storm slowly approaching Fair Verona. Hanging out above, rain clouds pouring out their bountiful harvest of tears, beast and rider soon land. Hopping off of the giant feline's back, Inuyasha sneaks stealthily towards his young lover's balcony. Picking up a tiny pebble and tossing it at the glass barrier of her bed chamber, it isn't long before the ebony haired maiden appears in her night gown. Opening up the doors, warm feet colliding with damp stone, the enchanting princess stares down at her beloved. Holding a rain kissed rose between his finger tips, Kagome bursts into tears at the sight of her prince. It felt like forever and a day since she had last gazed upon his handsome features. Climbing up the vines of her balcony, youkai and mortal soon meet. Tangled hair, entwined fingers, and sheer perfection were the fruits of this bliss filled meeting.

"I knew you'd come." Kagome cries clutching onto Inuyasha's soaked form. "I just knew you'd come back for me."

"How could I forget thee?" Inuyasha asks pressing his soft appendages to hers. "You are the sun in which I revolve around. I cannot be without you."

"My lord, my dearest Inuyasha, please take me far away. For I cannot bear the flames of duty which consume me daily." Kagome begs looking at him desperation evident in her mocha orbs.

"Where shall I take thee?" Inuyasha smiles kiss her forehead. "Your wish shall be my command."

"To the moon, no the stars. My lord, I care not where you take me as long as it be with you." Kagome responds wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"You'd follow me to the grave, my beautiful cherubim?" Inuyasha questions a flicker of agony dancing across his golden eyes.

"Why speak of death when we can chant eternal love? What worries you?" Kagome wonders touching his cheek ever so gently.

"Our love is forbidden." Inuyasha sighs tenderly pulling her closer to his mid-section. "I feel the flames alone should be mine to bear."

"Speak no such non-sense." Kagome scolds tapping his cheek lightly. "One person alone cannot a sinful crime. I should share in the punishment."

"Are you sure your other proposal would not make thee happy?" Inuyasha asks looking deeply into her eyes.

"I will have none of which you say." Kagome replies venom seething from her lips. "I loath him."

"And you'd face the gates of hell with me?" Inuyasha questions as she takes his head in her hands.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes my lord! I love none other than thee." Kagome exclaims drawing another kiss from his pierced appendages.

"Then do me this honor, my dear Lady Capulet." Inuyasha replies bending down on one knee. "Become mine forever."

"My lord, are you asking for my hand?" Kagome cries covering her mouth with her hands.

"Not just your hand." Inuyasha grins kissing her foot. "Your body, mind and soul. I want nothing but you."

"Then yes! Yes, my lord, yes! I wish to be your everything." Kagome sobs jumping into his now open arms.

"Is that so, mistress?" A broken voice questions from behind the pair.

Turning around, Kagome sees her darling caretaker Sango. Standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks the young maiden falls to her knees. Rushing to her nanny's side, the young princess cradles her best friend against her shaking form. Looking up at her mistress with empathetic eyes, Sango slowly nods her head. She knew all too well that date would not and could never be stopped.

"Is it true my dear lady?" Sango cries touching Kagome's arm very softly. "Are you truly in love with a Montague?"

"Very much so." Kagome answers nodding her head lightly. "I care deeply for thy Lord Montague."

"And you, youkai. Do you love thy mistress?" Sango questions looking to Inuyasha warily.

"Tis true." Inuyasha replies looking to his fiancé. "I am in love with thy mistress."

"Your love is forbidden, yet you cannot forget the other." Sango murmurs almost to herself. "I pity you lovers. My heart aches for you for your love cannot be expressed openly like my own."

"To be in love is an honor." Inuyasha responds gently ruffling Kagome's ebony locks. "I'd rather have been in love in secrecy then to have gone without."

"Ahh…true love. In the wilted garden of despair you are lucky to come across such beauty." Sango sighs getting up and onto her feet. "My dearest mistress, you have my blessings."

"And you won't utter a word to my sister?" Kagome questions holding her breath for a moment.

"Thy lady shall never know." Sango promises as Kagome throws herself against her caretaker's body.

"I thank thee nurse!" Kagome exclaims embracing Sango tightly. "You are my very best friend."

"Alright my dear." Sango smiles contently. "I implore you to take your leave. Seek Raiden the pastor of the church outside Fair Verona, should you wish to follow through with your proposal."

"Will do." Inuyasha nods slipping an arm around Kagome's waist and jumping off the balcony into the endless night.

"I wish thee the best, fair princess." Sango murmurs treading back inside the castle. "I trust thee to restore Verona into the shadow of it's former glory."

* * *

So how was it? Did I capture the mood alright? I hope you liked the chapter. If you review I'll be sure to update again really soon. ^___^ Thanks!!


	14. Family Reunion

Shweet! It's time for chapter fourteen already. Let's get this show on the road shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet

Claimer: Raiden belongs to me

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Family Reunion

Hot tears contrasting with the silent rain storm, Kana rides through the night. Holding tightly onto the reins of the Pegasus that her lord had lent her, crystal blue eyes peer down at the golden ring encircling her finger. She's owned by him now; that piece of jewelry evidence of her infinite confinement. Glowering down at the tainted emblem of what was supposedly his love more tears leak from her already glistening orbs. If this was the only way that she could somehow keep her mother separate from Madam Guillotine then this is what had to be done. A high pitched coming from the beast beneath her, Kana looks to the muzzle pointing to the sky. Flying overhead was the ignited feline Kirara and the master. Jabbing her foot into the horse's side, the Pegasus takes flight into the open air.

Resting her head back against her lord's chest, Lady Capulet listens to the tender beating of her love's heart. Kissing the top of her head softly, hanyou eyes scan the land below looking for the little steeple that Kagome's dear nurse had told them to seek out. Riding through the pouring rain it isn't long before golden orbs spot the stone built church; a silver cross upon it's roof dripping raindrops like fallen tears. Tapping the large beasts sides, Inuyasha causes the flame footed feline to rest in front of the holy manor. Hopping off her back, the hoary haired half-demon looks to his shivering fiancé. Removing his red cloak from his heated body, Inuyasha wraps up the ebony haired maiden and carries her bridal style to the heavy door of the house of god. Rapping hard on the metal knocker, it isn't long before footsteps tread lightly to the barrier. Dark brown orbs meeting master Montague through the tiny slit, the pastor soon opens god's door.

"Youkai, what are you doing here?" The pastor questions giving the young lord a venomous glare.

"I have traveled far seeking the head of this church. Might you know where he is located?" Inuyasha asks shifting Kagome in his arms.

"Please sir, it is of the utmost importance." Kagome pleads looking into the strangers identical mocha orbs.

"Who has sent thee child of thy lord?" The pastor wonders cocking an eyebrow at Kagome curiously.

"Thy nurse Lady Sango has sent me to this humble house of thy creator." Kagome explains looking to her fiancé. "We wish to be wed."

"Lady Sango has sent you?" The pastor gasps turning deathly pale. "Then you must by thy Mistress Capulet."

"That I am dear servant of god. I am Kagome Fiammata Asto Capulet. And this is my dearest fiancé Inuyasha Candolebonte Montague." Kagome states as the pastor's eyes widen with fear.

"Capulet…Montague…together at last? My dearest daughter you will shed light on the world once more. I couldn't be more proud." The pastor cries as tears flood his aged eyes.

"Daughter?" Inuyasha questions suddenly. "Are you saying you are kin to my beloved."

"Ai." The pastor nods before taking Kagome's hand into his own. "It's been many years since I have last seen you my precious little one. My how you have grown."

"What are you to me?" Kagome stutters looking deeply into his overjoyed expression.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner my Princess." The pastor smiles bowing his head. "My name is Raiden Shikon Asto. I am your father."

"Father?" Kagome whispers before collapsing in her lover's hold.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cries peering down at his soon to be wife. "Are you really who you say you are?"

"Ai." Raiden nods petting his daughter's hair softly. "I am the creator of this lovely seed."

"_Well, then if you are who you claim to be, then I hope you don't mind if I take your heads." _An illustrious whisper sounds of sending shivers down the hanyou's spine.

Glancing up at the raining heavens, hanyou and youkai eyes meet. A blood dipped katana in her hands Kana jumps off the Pegasus and soars out into open air. As soon as feet touch ground the glistening orbed demon lunges as Inuyasha aiming for his throat…

* * *

Oh no I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see if Inuyasha survives. Sorry but I **love** cliffhangers. If you review I'll update quickly. Thanks a ton!!


	15. Playing With Fire

Okay so thanks to the reviews I can now continue. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter =)

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha and the playwright Romeo & Juliet don't belong to me.

Claimer: I do own Raiden

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Playing With Fire 

_~Glancing up at the raining heavens, hanyou and youkai eyes meet. A blood dipped katana in her hands Kana jumps off the Pegasus and soars out into open air. As soon as feet touch ground the glistening orbed demon lunges as Inuyasha aiming for his throat…_

It doesn't take but a minute for the hanyou to react. Instinctively turning his back to the raging youkai and covering his fiancé, Inuyasha prepares for the crushing blow he is bound to receive. Suddenly hearing the clashing of metal against metal instead of the feeling of blade against blood, golden amber eyes fall on a tiny form defending the royals. Long ebony hair reaching the base of her spine and mocha orbs shimmering with tears, Inuyasha's defender clashes violently with the white haired mistress. Blade against blade the two females spar in an unearthly dance of vengeance. Orbs darting from the still Kagome to the raging Kana, Inuyasha swallows hard. How could this have happened? Why was his porcine doll like sister, the one he had grown up with, attacking him now?

A shrill scream piercing the heavens, Inuyasha glances at the now falling figure of his sister-in-law. Kana's gut spouting crimson, the hot liquid trailing down her stomach and onto the wet ground bellow, the beautiful maiden clutches her middle protectively. Falling to her knees, breath baited, she waits for the mysterious armament to remove her katana from her paling body. Griping the sword by the handle the ebony haired mistress eradicates her blade from the youkai's insides and then turns to the hanyou she had protected. Bowing to him slowly, Inuyasha watches as she soon retreats into the steeple. Letting out a sigh of relief, Raiden soon appears from where he had taken cover during the conflict and offers his open arms to Inuyasha. Placing Kagome in Raiden's arms, the young prince slowly nods before treading lightly to Kana's staggering body.

"Stay…away." Kana pants stumbling backwards and into the mud beneath her feet.

"Why? Why'd you attack me?" Inuyasha whispers looking to the fading form at his feet.

"You're…a…traitor." Kana breathes slowly looking to he brother-in-law with sorrowful eyes.

"No, I'm in love." Inuyasha replies kneeling down beside the crimson mistress. "Would you not risk it all for someone you love?"

"What…do…you think…I'm doing." Kana answers in labored breaths.

"What do you speak of?" Inuyasha asks starring into her garnet colored eyes; they now matched the same shade as the blood spilling out of her petite form.

"They locked her away." Kana utters gently glancing at her reddened palms. "They tore her from my arms and threw her in that vile dungeon to bleed to death."

"Who? Who was taken from you, mistress?" Inuyasha asks as Kana began to grow increasingly more silent.

"My mother. The woman who birthed me. Your kin had her ripped from my arms as she bled through a gaping wound in the back of her skull." Kana cries eyes widening with unrelenting pain.

"Kagura?" Inuyasha inquires amber orbs pooled with guilt. "But a day before I spoke with her. No one was with us at the time I fled my brother's castle."

"A…spy." Kana weeps softly her abdomen gushing more of the scarlet liquid.

"Will she die?" Inuyasha questions as the youkai's facial expressions begin to appear blank.

"As…will…I." Kana manages to choke out before her vision fades into black.

"Gomenasai." Inuyasha sobs quietly just as the rain stops pouring. "I'm sorry."

Picking up the dead bride, Inuyasha exhales sharply before entering the church. Looking to Raiden first, then his fiancé, and finally the mysterious woman who had rescued him; the hanyou presents Kana's stilled corpse to the party. Holding her hand over her mouth and adverting her eyes away from the gruesome sight, Kagome keeps her gaze from drifting on her the deceased youkai. Blood against blood, kin verses kin, the war seemed to be never ending. Resting her body in front of the alter, Inuyasha looks to Raiden. Nodding his head softly the pastor knows exactly what his daughter's lover is looking for; a eulogy.

"She was my dear caretaker's daughter, and she was my brother's fiancé." Inuyasha whispers taking a quick glance at the pastor's hardened gaze.

"You know this woman?" Raiden questions looking at the deceased youkai.

"Quite well actually. She was a sister to me." Inuyasha explains as tears begin to enter his eyes again.

"Then why did she attack you?" The mysterious savior asks looking at the bloodied corpse.

"It was out of love. Her mother was in a dangerous predicament and she did what she had to do to try and save her." Inuyasha replies kneeling down beside Kana's still form once again. "Pastor, could you send her spirit on? I'd hate for her to loose to the darkness over sacrifice."

"But of course." Raiden nods getting down on his knees beside Inuyasha.

_Lord, please take this spirit into your loving embrace. May her fears be soothed, her woes forgotten, and her wounds healed by your love. Give this soul the courage to face the darkness and the strength to leave the hatred behind. Let the light engulf her still heart and her back grow the wings of an angel. Rest in peace dear youkai, and when you wake from the eternal slumber shed no more tears for you are home. _

"Rin, I think it be time to tell thy lord whom you are." Raiden sighs after standing to his feet.

"Rin?" Inuyasha and Kagome question in unison.

"Ai, that is what I am called." The dark haired savior smiles softly.

"How do you know my father?" Kagome asks looking to Raiden who had begun to cover up Kana's dead body with a white sheet.

"He knew my our mother, Inuyasha." Rin replies looking to the hanyou with sparkling mocha orbs.

"Our mother?" Inuyasha responds warily.

"Prince, the child is your kin. Both you and Rin share the same mother." Raiden murmurs as he glances back at the group over his shoulder.

"You mean to say…" Inuyasha stutters falling backwards into one of the pews.

"_I'm your sister, Master Montague." _

* * *

XD gotcha! Another cliffhanger!! I know you're probably mad but get over it. If you review I'll update, if you don't then I won't. Simple as that. Thanks!!


	16. The Truth Behind The Rose

Man, it's been over a month since I've last updated. I feel kinda of bad for leaving you all hanging for so long. I hope you can forgive me!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and _Romeo & Juliet_ do not belong to me

Claimer: Raiden and Izumi do though

Flashback: _Italics_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: The Truth Behind The Rose

_Sitting in the castle's garden, wind lightly blowing through her ebony locks of hair is Izayoi. Pale complexion illuminated by the midday's sun and delicate lips slightly pierced, she takes in the scenery around her. As the Sakura tree scatters pink petals in the breeze and the fish in the koi pond nibble at her fingers, she listens to the giggling of her children playing nearby. Deep mocha meeting golden-amber, Sesshomaru waves to his step-mother fondly as his step-sister tackles him to the ground. _

"_Izumi-chan, be careful." Izayoi giggles as her eldest daughter began tickling Sesshomaru. "You might hurt him."_

"_I'm alright, Okaa-san." Sesshomaru replies squealing under his sister's touch. "I'm a youkai remember?"_

"_I know, darling." Izayoi smiles shaking her head slowly. _

"_Just because you're a youkai doesn't mean that I cannot win this battle." Izumi protests tickling the demon's sides; she has long dark hair like her mother and brilliant emerald orbs._

"_I-I won't give I-in!" Sesshomaru cries as tears of laughter begin rolling down the side of his face._

"_Rin, give me your aid." Izumi calls to her younger sister who is picking snapdragons._

"_Kay!" Rin cheers as she skips over to her mother. "Mama, these are for you." _

"_They're beautiful, Rin." Izayoi murmurs smiling fondly as she takes the sunset colored flowers into her hands. "Arigato." _

_~Several Months Later_

"_I've just received word from the east, the mortals are advancing and we have little time." Lord Inutaisho whispers the door to his study slightly ajar._

"_These hostilities are so ruthless, shall the killing never seize?" Izayoi sighs resting her head on her Lord's shoulder._

"_Ai, not until the quench for blood is satiated, even then the massacre may carry on now that the enemy has tasted our flesh." Inutaisho murmurs zoning out into hidden thoughts._

"_My Lord, what are your plans for the House Of Montague?" questions Izayoi as she gently kisses his neck. "What of our kin?" _

"_My men and the loyalists shall defend the home front." Inutaisho replies placing his hand on hers. "And you my dear shall flee into a moonless night." _

"_Your intentions are to leave me behind?" Izayoi inquires her soft fingertips freezing against his skin. _

"_I wish to send you away." Inutaisho responds pulling her around so that he can gaze into her eyes. "For loosing you, my love, is my greatest fear."_

"_Where will you go?" Izayoi asks mocha orbs filling with tears. "Will you too join the men on the field of death?"_

"_If I am to protect thee, I must." Inutaisho says cupping her cheek in his calloused hands._

"_I beg of you, my lord." Izayoi pleads heart seemingly tearing at the seam. "Let me remain at your side until the bitter end." _

"_Ah but parting is the sweetest of all sorrows, my darling." Inutaisho coos kissing away the stream of clear liquid cascading down her cheekbones. "For when welcomed in the almighty's embrace we can truly see the light." _

"_I'd rather face the bitter darkness then part from the light your heart emits." whimpers Izayoi as she buries her head in her mate's shoulder._

"_You really love me so?" Inutaisho posed a somber tone to his voice._

"_But of course." she countered gripping onto his nightshirt tightly. "How could the thought cross thy mind that I never loved thee?"_

"_It is not that I doubt thy love…" Inutaisho whispers softly. "I worry that thy loyalty may be far too great…"_

"_How can my loyalty not be strong to thy king?" Izayoi smiles clutching her stomach. "I hold thy precious seed in my womb." _

"_And this is the reason you must escape." Inutaisho sighs clutching her cheek softly. "The pup must survive so that he may bring the world a calm."_

"_I cannot flee from my home, your majesty. I, like others who server under me, must protect what I hold dear." Izayoi replies shaking her head defiantly._

"_What of Izumi and Rin? What of your daughters?" Inutaisho murmurs glancing at a silver locket draped around his partner's neck._

"_I will send them away before the eve of battle…" Izayoi answers clutching the trinket lying against the hollow of her throat. "They'll shall board with my family in the east." _

_~Later Events _

"_Mistress, we've just heard news from the east." Lady Kagura whispers entering her mistresses' bedchamber with her head hung low._

"_Well, say what needs to be said." Izayoi presses looking quiet pale. "Why haven't my daughters come to the safe house yet?"_

"_My lady, there's been a raid." Kagura cries as luminescent tears trail down her cheekbones._

"_W-what?!" Izayoi stammers as her breath hitches in her chest._

"_You're daughters was killed during an enemy raid." sobs Kagura. "Izumi and Rin are dead."_

"_No!" Izayoi screams falling to her knees. "No, you're words are a pretense!" _

_Leaning back up against the door Sesshomaru slides to the floor. Holding his knees up against his chest crystal tears cascade down his face and slip onto the hardwood beneath his feet. The yet another person who had held meaning in his life was gone…wiped off the face of his earth never to return. Clenching his fists tightly the young lord peers inside his step-mother's bed chamber. Crumpled up on the floor the pale complexioned queen is writhing in self arrogance and sorrow. It was her fault his companions were dead…he'd make her pay…he'd make her suffer. All humans are the same…they only know how to destroy._

* * *

Whoot! My first update for the new year! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	17. There Be A Light

How about a big round of applause for _Inuyasha's Juliet_! *clapping wildly* I'm proud to say that I've been working on this little fanfic for just a little over a year now *pats self on the back* And I'm very proud of all the success I've made from it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, or even just taken a look at it. It makes me proud to know my work is being acknowledged. Cause I'm not just doing this for myself, ya know! *laughs*

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet

Claimer: Raiden and Izumi do though XD

FYI: Yes, Rin is going to be older than Inuyasha *chuckles* See how well I think things through *shifty eyes*

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: There Be A Light 

Taken aback, his heart seemingly in his throat, the young Montague sits back against the hard wooden pew completely silent. Staring into smoldering golden-amber eyes, the young girl claiming to be kin sighs softly. Her pale lower lip drawn into her mouth she chews softly before looking to the pastor. Combing back his dark hair and exhaling sharply, the holy man walks to the hanyou's side, lying his hand upon the heaving shoulders. Hands now covering his face, beads of moisture leak from the prince's eyes and into the supple flesh of his palms.

"Why…why had I not been informed of thy existence." Inuyasha stammers as a sob erupts from his tightly clenched throat.

"Thy sister was a mute. She'd speak none and do little." Raiden replies as the youth looks to her feet.

"Your tongue had been silenced?" Inuyasha questions looking up from the small pool of moisture forming in his hands.

"Rather I had chosen my fate." Rin answers glancing at the alter where the Holy Madonna's statue rested.

"She could not remember her past. Her thoughts had been manipulated by heavy smoke and trauma." Raiden states as he watches a tear roll down the girl's pale face.

"I had lost my memories…everything." Rin murmurs her voice catching in her throat. "How could I forget her?"

"Her elder sister had been decapitated by a rogue band of youkai." Raiden explains as his heart sinks in his chest. "The village they had sheltered in burned to the ground."

"She protected me!" Rin cries slamming her fist against the wall. "And she was killed! My sister…my beautiful sister."

"I came across the wreckage not long after." Raiden sighs taking a seat in the pew beside the hanyou. "After a séance had been performed…the child appeared from the rubble. Her eyes had lost their gorgeous sheen and her body reeked with the scent of ashen ground and blood. She was mute and had lost her mind."

"Izumi….Izumi….forgive me sister…." Rin sobs sinking down onto her knees.

"She'd spend long nights crying for her fallen kin." Raiden expresses overcome with great amounts of emotion. "The only name…she could cry…was Izayoi."

"T-that's…" Inuyasha gasps eyes locking with Rin's mocha ones.

"Mother's name…" The siblings murmur in unison.

"The Queen had sent her daughters away to the East." Raiden replies glancing from Inuyasha to Rin and then to his daughter. "There had been none such talk of enemy raids."

"She hadn't anticipated that people under her jurisdiction would attack us, after strict orders to avoid our village." Rin spat a soft growl escaping the hollow of her throat.

"Mother had never seen the events to unfold…" Inuyasha chokes thinking of the little girls under carnage.

"And now even she has fallen victim to treacherous deeds." Rin sneers recalling the news of the Queen's burial arrangements.

"Sister, there must be a way." Inuyasha says lifting himself to his feet. "To stop all this madness."

"Clouded eyes are the most difficult to draw from the shadowy depths of the darkness." Rin states looking down at her hands.

"Eternal light can be found in even the darkest shadows." Kagome retorts kneeling beside her. "You cannot give up all that you love, for if you do nothingness shall be your only quam."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmurs a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"You hold faith in your heart…even though the outcomes seem bleak?" Rin questions looking up into the princess's eyes.

"If I am not one to do so…who will?" Kagome replies her voice smooth like silk. "I must remain strong for not only the ones I love…but for myself."

"And you… one with the blood of a Capulet rolling through your veins…care for a man of demon descent?" Rin wonders glancing at her half-brother.

"Be he a human…be he a youkai…heritage does not matter the least to me." Kagome blushes starring over at her Romeo. "He is a being of life. He has a soul, a heart, and a mind. He's beautiful and strong. He is all I've ever wished for myself to become. To reflect his spirit would be an accomplishment well worth achieving."

"You love him?" Rin smiles lightly.

"With all my being and then some." Kagome utters helping Rin to her feet.

"Then never let him go. Remain by his side even in death." Rin whispers into her ear. "You never know all the good a soul possesses until it is gone from the world."

"Aye." Kagome nods confirming her understanding of loss.

Taking a step towards the alter where Kana's deceased body lies, Rin bends over and picks up the icy form. Looking to her younger brother, a small smile tugs at her lips. Then, almost as if they had never spoken, the raven haired beauty disappears out the back doors of the church. The scent of blood and tears still thick in the air, Montague and Capulet race out into the open where Rin is pulling each leg on either side of the towering Pegasus. Looking up into her mocha eyes Inuyasha tries to read his kin's intent through illegible facial expressions.

"Where will the wind take you this time?" Raiden questions leaning up against the church's double doors.

"To the castle of the Montague." Rin replies pulling the deceased body of Kana into her lap.

"Will you speak with the Lord?" Inuyasha inquires referring to his elder brother, Sesshomaru.

"Aye." Rin nods giving the horse's side a good nudge. "We have much to discuss."

"May your journey be eventful." Raiden sighs slipping back inside the house of worship.

"Lady Rin?" Kagome whispers taking a step foreword.

"Aye, what is it?" Rin replies looking down at her petite form.

"There will be a light…catch it in a jar…and bring it back….so that you may shine it unto those who have been corrupted by the darkness." Kagome murmurs feeling one of Inuyasha's muscular arms wrap around her middle.

Taking flight, Rin looks back at her kin one last time before departing into the skies…

* * *

Oh my what's going to happen now?! The drama is too much to take. Too bad you'll have to wait. If I can get at least five reviews, I'll make the update faster. Thanks a ton!


	18. At Long Last

Well, what do you know? This update was quicker! *grins broadly* Now if I could just get some reviews that would be truly amazing.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet

Claimer: Raiden and Izumi are mine though

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: At Long Last

Clenching her fingers tightly around the leather reins, her dark hair tied back into a tight braid, Rin stares out into the openness of the sky. Kana's stiff body still wrapped in the white cloth from the alter, she glances down at the deceased form. It truly was a pity that such a beautiful youkai had been overcome by such deception. There was not a hope in the world for the young Lady's mother; she was as good as gone to the world.

Royalty did as the pleased and did not care to pick up the pieces of a massacred past. Whether Lady Kagura lived or died was not Master Montague's concern. He had no sympathy for even those who were so much like himself. He had lost his meaning long ago, and now proceeded to rule with an iron fist. It was the only way he seemed to see any righteousness in a world so bleak. In a world which was so filled with the most vile abomination of thoughts.

Circling around the heavily guarded castle, Rin brings the Pegasus to a stop in a heavily thicketed area. Demounting the beast, the deceased princess in her arms, she walks over to an old oak tree. Unknotting the bow around Kana's neck, Rin pulls off the crimson soaked cloak and drapes it around her form. Pulling the jade hood up onto her head to conceal her facial features, Rin wraps Kana back up into altar's cloth. Lifting the tightly wrapped carcass into her arms, she makes her way to the end of the draw bridge.

Assuming the cloaked figure is Lord Sesshomaru's bride, two guards lower the draw bridge for the homely peasant girl. Footsteps clacking against the wooden bridge, Rin pulls the departed form tight against her chest as she enters the castle. Walking through the large halls just as she had when she was a babe, Rin stops just before the throne room. Knocking twice, she hears a deep voice call "enter", before she treads inside. Stepping cautiously to the throne, Rin kneels down placing the body at the Lord's feet before rising to her own. Then lifting her head, she stares into his cold amber eyes.

"Ah Kana, all has gone well I presume?" Lord Sesshomaru grins looking down at the still form at his feet.

"Aye." Rin replies a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Finally the blood of the Capulet has been spilled." Sesshomaru murmurs. "Thy vengeance is almost complete."

"Complete is thy vengeance when the slate as been marked." Rin whispers nudging the form with her toe. "Will you not see thy handy work?"

"Aye, I had forgotten." Sesshomaru responds bending down to unwrap the cloth. "The scent of blood is thick within these walls."

"If thy deed is done, does the scent of the dead honestly matter to thee?" Rin questions as the lord of the castle starts to unwrap the blood soaked package.

"Nay, I don't think it does…" Sesshomaru starts before taking a glance down at the being within the sheet. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

"I did as was bid of me." Rin chuckles a smirk gracing her perfect appendages. "Is this not what you wanted, Sire?"

"My bride…" Sesshomaru murmurs as he drops to his knees beside his crimson soaked queen. "Monster! What have you done to my beautiful bride?!"

"What thee have done to thy fair mother!" Rin exclaims tossing back her hood to glare at the youkai king. "You cannot take thy pain away, so I induced yours."

"Sire!" Jaken cries running into the court room.

"Your majesty, what ales you?" Naraku calls following after the little imp.

"He has licked at the bittersweet taste of defeat." Rin snarls her eyes seemingly taking on a crimson glow. "My kin shall rise up against thee!"

"Kin?" Sesshomaru asks just above a whisper.

"Kana?!" Naraku cries paling a bit at the sight of his deceased child.

"The queen!" Jaken shouts falling flat out on the tile floor.

"Your Majesty, you must lock this girl away!" Naraku orders as he whistles for Ayame and Kouga.

"Unhand me you slime!" Rin spits as the wolf demons take a firm grip on her arms.

"Take her away!" Naraku hisses as he kneels beside Sesshomaru's quivering form. "Tis alright, your majesty. We can replace your queen."

"Girl!" Sesshomaru shouts after the departing bodies. "Who be you?!"

"Rin!" Rin growls her teeth clenched tightly together. "The daughter of the departed queen Izayoi Montague!"

"Rin?!" Sesshomaru yells his golden orbs growing wider with each passing second.

"Aye, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sneers. "Your baby sister by marriage."

"Tis a lie!" Sesshomaru roars clenching his fists tightly. "Thy sisters have passed from the land of the living."

'Izumi is dead not I." Rin rumbles as the tears bite at her mocha orbs. "Gone like my sweet mother!"

"Tis impossible!" Sesshomaru bellows rising to his feet. "How could you possibly survive the raid?"

"My dear Izumi sacrificed herself for me!" Rin weeps finally overcome by an immense amount of sobs.

"Then all this time…you've been alive?" Sesshomaru murmurs taking a step closer.

"I've stayed alive for HER!" Rin sobs the tears cascading down her rouge cheeks. "I cannot lie peacefully in my grave until my sister's death has been avenged."

"Sire, we must rid ourselves of this pestilence quickly!" Naraku shouts walking briskly to his lord's side. "Can you not see that she seeks to over throw the kingdom?!"

"If you do not silence your tongue, Master Naraku." Sesshomaru warns as he raises up his hand. "I shall not hesitate to cut it from your throat and feed it to my wolves."

"Sire…" Naraku begins before silencing his tongue.

"Unhand her." Sesshomaru demands forcing his gaze back to Rin.

"Aye." Kouga and Ayame reply in unison as they drop the girl to the marble floor.

:Rin, I wish for you to follow me." Sesshomaru says as he starts for the throne room's doors.

"And if I choose not to follow thee?" Rin questions her eyes glazed over by an immense amount of hatred and tears.

"Pray thee shall never find out." Sesshomaru replies motioning for her to come to his side.

* * *

Tada it's another cliff-hanger! How good that must taste *snickers* If I get some reviews I'll update the story for ya, kay? Thanks!


	19. Eternal

Wow! We're really narrowing down the chapters. With enough luck I might be able to bring Inuyasha's Juliet to a close pretty soon.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet.

Claimer: Raiden and Izumi belong to me though.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Eternal

Mocha orbs adjusting to the lightened surroundings, Princess Capulet raises her head off the downy pillow she had been resting on. A soft glow pouring into the tiny cathedral fragments of dejected light pour luminous shades of blues, gold, and purples onto the floor. Propping her tiny frame up upon her elbows, her gaze turns to that of her fiancé who is sound asleep beside her. Distilled breath purging from his lungs, she rests her hand upon his chest. The delicate beating of his heart rising up through her fingertips to her core she sighs softly.

Although each and every living being upon the Earth is tainted with that of original sin, she hadn't seen as side of him that had been grazed by the pan. Even in the entireties of his imperfections, nothing but good radiated off of the sleeping hanyou. He was hand crafted by the lord above and sent to be her angel. He was a saint in disguise. And what the rest of the world considered to be the greater good was located in his eyes. To search they're golden depths was a blessing in itself.

Pale complexion seemingly glowing in the morning sunshine, golden orbs finally are disclosed to the world. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Romeo's lips tug softly at the corner of his mouth. Setting his gaze on the gorgeous Juliet beside him, Inuyasha presses his velvet appendages against the warmed skin of his fiancé's cheek. Closing her eyes but only for a moment, she allows herself to temporally become lost against the creases of his hands.

"Tis a gorgeous morning, my love." Inuyasha whispers arousing the dark haired beauty.

"You are right, my lord." Kagome murmurs arching her back slightly as he reaches around to cup her breast. "Thy father in heaven has blessed us with the light of his eternal sun."

"Dearest, nothing is eternal." he sighs massaging the tantalizing globes. "The world shall fade as will the day."

"I shall pretend what thee have uttered to me be untrue." she moans softly. "For thy love for thee shall be eternal. May the fires of romance burn longer than any candle. Let the flames grow and consume everything as we know it. Let us burn."

"But what of the dark? Is thy not afraid of the cloak death sports?" he questions sucking on the hollow of her throat.

"I fear nothing as long as thy heart is safeguarded by thee." she gasps pressing his lips harder to her skin. "Let us do away with foolish insecurities and embrace the day."

"You never cease to amaze me, Kagome." Inuyasha smiles pecking her lips before rolling off the shared mattress and extending his hand to her. "It is in thee that I have seen the face of thy heavenly mother."

"My lord, you shouldn't say such things." Kagome stammers as she her features appear crimson.

"I'll say and do as I please, my dearest wench." he smirks pulling her to her feet and into his embrace. "If I wish for the whole universe to recognize the beauty that has been bestowed unto me then let it done. My word is law or thy scriptures are a lie."

"Have you become ill, Master?" she blushes pressing her palm to his forehead. "The silent saint I had gazed upon only moments ago seems to have slipped into some notion of spreading the word of debauchery across the land."

"You believe I need to be purged of some spirit, woman!?" he cries throwing his arms up into the air before falling to his knees and taking her hands into his own. "I only wish to share thy love for thee with every being that has been placed upon this slowly spinning earth."

"You flatter me so." she smiles pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Thy dear lady deserves the entire garden and not just what looks to be the sweetest of the scented roses." he charms rising to his feet.

"Instead of a silly flower offer me your hand." she whispers pressing his fingertips lightly to her lips. "For I wish to remain yours for eternity."

"Even though eternity may never be eternal?" Inuyasha replies swallowing hard.

"Eternity is forever in your eyes, my lord." Kagome says cupping his cheek. "As long as I can see the depths I know eternity is everlasting."

Entwining their fingers, the young couple step out into the main holding room of the church. Watching them from a place at the alter, a small black book in his hands, Father Raiden smiles softly. Each step down the isle sending a shiver of anticipation down their spine, Montague and Capulet stand as still as stone beneath the rafters. Opening the tattered pages written in neat manuscript, Raiden recites the words only an ordained minister should utter. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Kagome watches as her lord's orbs mimic the action. Warmth spreading throughout the cathedral, two white gold wedding bands glisten as a hole in the rafters above lets in the days softened glow.

Slipping the wedding bands onto the opposite lovers finger, Prince and Princess seal their promise of everlasting affection with a kiss…for the first time in what seemed to be a thousand years Montague and Capulet rejoiced.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!!


	20. Bittersweet Seduction

*pumps fists* Alright! I have another chapter of _Inuyasha's Juliet_ to present to you all. I'd like to dedicate chapter 20 to all of you who have even just viewed this fic. Without the readers and reviwers, there would be no fanficition.

Disclaimer: Sorry but Inuyasha and Romeo X Juliet do not belong to me

Claimer: Ha, I do have a claim *grins* Raiden and Izumi belong to me

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Bittersweet Seduction

Loosened braid swinging in a pendulum like motion against her waist, Rin follows the Lord to his chambers. The goose bumps slowly forming on her skin, she momentarily holds her breath awaiting for his exhale. Drawing a pocket sized key from his cloak, the silver haired lord places the brass into the lock and turns slowly. A cool haven shrouded in serene darkness, the golden orbed demon motions to the young woman trailing closely behind him. Offering her a seat on the bed, he turns back to the chamber's heavy wooden barrier and bolts it shut behind him. Then looking into glazed eyes, he kneels before his past. It's been forever and a day since he had last gazed upon such eternal beauty.

"How long…?" Sesshomaru stammers kneeling before the dark eyed princess.

"How long what?" Rin glowers adverting her gaze from his.

"How long hath thine eyes been veiled?" Sesshomaru swallows scooping up her pale hand into his clawed grip.

"For as long as I can recall." Rin murmurs making a tiny fist underneath the youkai's colossal grip.

"I thought you be with the dead, Rin." Sesshomaru replies squeezing slightly against the fist. "I thought you'd been lost to the land of the living."

"Tis not I who has been lost, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispers somberly. "The shallow grave has been dug for Izumi not I."

"Dear sweet Izumi." Sesshomaru utters softly as he bows his head in respect. "Oh how I loved thee."

"She protected I, where as I had not succeeded in protecting her." Rin mutters as she vicious tears biting at her swollen eye.

"You were but a babe…Izumi's demise could not have escaped the fates of the gods." Sesshomaru replies placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Damn the gods!" Rin cries lifting her tear stained cheeks to the lord of the castle. "Damn the world! How dare the divine strike angry judgment on a heart so pure!"

"Izumi was a saint who lies amongst the angels now." Sesshomaru says as he slowly draws the fragile soul closer. "She wished that your innocent soul be spared. T'was an act of compassion, my darling."

"If you believed that Izumi was such a righteous spirit, then why kill my mother." Rin curses trying to pull away from his steady hold. "She birthed the creations that you seemingly hold most dear."

"Because she sent my dearest away." Sesshomaru cringes as the memory undulated inside his head. "The only thing that will ever matter in this world and the next are my beloveds."

"And in your feeble little mind you thought taking mother's life was an equivalent to her mistake?" Rin snarls as the tears continued to make their way down her rouge cheekbones.

"Aye. The price she paid was well deserved." Sesshomaru sneers as his arrogance flared.

"I can empathize with the loss you must have felt." Rin states trying to pull yet again pull herself from his overpowering hold on her petite form. "But your brutality is unforgivable."

"Unforgiveable?" Sesshomaru booms as he whipped her away from him. "My actions were done for thee and no one but thee."

"To save a life is but to kill a life." Rin replies wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand as she fell against the mattress.

"I'd only wanted to see your precious features once more." Sesshomaru shouts defiantly as he straddled her waist.

"You're crushing me." Rin chokes avoiding his amber gaze.

"I'm in love with thee." Sesshomaru persists as his entire body encases hers.

"But…what of…have you forgotten…" Rin gasps as she feels the space between their lips closing.

"Accept me…" Sesshomaru pleads pressing his soft appendages against hers. "That's all I ask, dear lady."

"I cannot." Rin whimpers yearning for his lips to be upon hers once again. "What of my kin…?"

"Kin do not matter tonight." Sesshomaru continues looking deeply into her eyes with an unquenchable thirst for passion.

"My lord…" Rin moans as sweet seduction slowly wins her over.

_Meanwhile..._

"Daughter, may I speak with thee for but a moment?" Raiden whispers into the tiny abode of the sleeping couple.

"But of course." Kagome yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Is there an urgency in our meeting?"

"I'd rather tell thee now then wait for unspeakable tragedy." Raiden murmurs as the princess kisses the cheek of her lord before drifting from the bedside.

"What unspeakable tragedy ails you, father?" Kagome questions as she follows him out of the room.

"I fear that your happiness may be short lived, my dear." Raiden explains leading her up a small staircase to one of the little church's keeps. "I've just received news of the advancement of the northern armies."

"Both Montague and Capulet are headed in our direction?" Kagome questions feeling her breath hitch in her throat.

"Aye." Raiden nods walking into the little greenhouse area hidden in the keep.

"I'll be forced to marry that reprehensible prince…" Kagome spits as detest seethes from her seemingly swollen tongue.

"We shan't let that happen." Raiden responds kneeling down and reaching into the back of a small stone like cavern. "Not as long as you have this."

"Have what, father?" Kagome questions as Raiden pulls out a small vile of a deep amethyst mixture.

"_This_." Her father replied uncorking the tiny glass bottle.

* * *

Can someone smell a scheme brewing? I know I can! Make sure to review guys! There are only 2 chapters of Inuyasha's Juliet remaining O.O


	21. Blood Ties Gone Bad

Gomenasai! It's been way too long since I've made an update for this fiction. Hopefully I can pump out the final chapter faster than this last one. Regardless I hope you all enjoy.

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet

Claimer: Raiden and Izumi are mine :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Blood Ties Gone Bad Blood 

A sickly sweet aroma rising from the uncapped vile, young Capulet watches as the amethyst liquid churns slowly. Bubbling up from the bottom and swirling to the top of the glass tube, a light smoke rises into the air. Covering her mouth, Kagome coughs into her palm as the mixture makes it's way down the back of her throat settling against her lungs. Glancing up from the peculiar concoction, the princess cocks a brow at her father.

"Father, what be that vile concoction there?" Kagome questions wheezing into the bend of her arm.

"La Cantarella." Raiden replies corking the vile once again.

"La Cantarella?" Kagome asks as she takes the thin tube between her fingertips.

"Yes," Raiden answers with a small nod moving a potted plant in front of the cavern the mixture had been stored in. "A powerful poison crafted by most skillful of hands."

"Poison!" Kagome exclaims suddenly mortified of the item held within her tender grip. "Father, I thought I was to be delivered from death not offered unto it."

"Listen, my darling." Raiden whispers gently taking her hands into his own. "Large amounts prove fatal, a single drop creates distorted imagery to the human eye."

"I don't understand." Kagome sighs starring helplessly into his tired eyes.

"One drop, bestowed on the tip of thy tongue, will deliver thee to a world of sleep." Raiden explains conversing softly as the green house door is shut.

"What you mean to say is I shall appear dead, but in truth, my heart will still have a beat?" Kagome muses finally putting two and two together.

"Yes," Raiden nods as the enter sleeping quarters once more. "Should ill fate find thee, swallow but a single drop. Soon after Master Montague shall come."

"Does my lord know of "La Cantarella" ?" Kagome asks glancing over at the shut door of her lover's room.

"That is what I had hoped to speak to him about before the break of dawn," Raiden answers opening the iron hinged door softly. "Rest easily for now, my child. Departure shall be for the morn."

"Aye," Kagome whispers kissing his cheek softly as she finds her way back into her beloved's bed.

The door closing behind her, Princess Capulet searches blindly in the darkness. Skin soon brushing skin , her hanyou lord groans lightly as he casts an arm around her petite waist. Drawing Kagome close to his beating heart, she rests her head down on his flitting breast. Watching soft shadows race across the room, she soon finds a haven of rest with the Prince Montague.

Like sudden thunder rolling against the hills of a grassy plain, a deafening roar sounds throughout the tiny church. Awakening to the sounds of shattering glass and climbing flames, the tiny wooden barrier is broken open exposing stark naked and tangled forms lost within the sheets. Soldiers cloaked in black reach out grasping on to the princess's ebony mane. Dragging her across the crystalline encrusted floor, her mate rises to his feet only to be blocked off by two monstrous blades and a muscled embrace. Struggling as Kagome cries out for him, Inuyasha fights against the bodies attempting to make a hostage out of him. Eyes turned over to the color of blood and nails sharpening like daggers, the hanyou prince combats against his attackers. Managing to break free of the chaos, darting out into the hallway, Inuyasha passes the fried corpse of Pastor Raiden. His rage fueled even further, Montague bursts through the church doors out into the open night.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams from center of a circle surrounded in brightly lit torches.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims making a daring leap over the encompassing masses.

Surrounded by familiar faces, distinguished features that had thrived in their homes, Capulet and Montague desperately cling onto one another as the enemy draws closer set by step. Face tucked against her lover's neck, Kagome shakes violently in her Inuyasha's embrace. Eyes scanning across the crowd, her mocha orbs connect with the most well-known sight. Marching towards her, expression as hard as the stone underneath her collapsed body, is Kikyou and the man she had been betrothed to since her birth.

"So this is where you have been." Kikyou snarls taking in a sight she had long since seen.

"It is not Hojo that I love!" Kagome retorts clinging onto the silver haired demon who was now her mate. "I told thee before I would not wed a man I did not love!"

"And yet you would betray the people of Fair Verona for this?" Kikyou laughs as Inuyasha curls his upper lip into a snarl. "You are despicable."

"It is not I who is despicable, it is you!" Kagome bellows kissing her mate passionately. "You do not know of the love held in these eyes. You lied to me sister! Not all youkai wish to bring demise to those who bare flesh instead of fur. You are not capable of understanding the intense passion passed between the sheets when Montague and Capulet become one."

"You ungrateful wench!" Kikyou clamors as her face becomes a infuriated fuchsia. "I, the one who raised you after mother was torn apart by these demons you claim to be infatuated with, shall not be made a fool of. Have you forgotten you place, little sister?"

"I have no place under your hierarchy," Kagome fumes as her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders becomes more intense. "Not as long as this dispute against the Montagues continues."

"I have had enough of this foolishness," Kikyou growls turning to the soldiers. "Seize her!"

* * *

Only one chapter left! What will the fate of Capulet and Montague be?


	22. Danger's Clasp

Long time no see. I confess that I haven't been on the site in a very long time. And I am sure that this has been a distress to all my faithful readers. Well, now with a little free time on my hand, let me present to you the continuation of Inuyasha's Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo & Juliet

* * *

The air thick with the smell of burnt ash and blood, Inuyasha awakes in a dazed state. The last thing he can remember is his lover's screams as he collapses onto the ground. Mouth thick with the taste of iron, the prince wipes his lips off with the back of his hand. His body is bruised and broken. It is a miracle in its self that he can even manage to rise. Looking all around him, the once serene sight had turned into a desolate wasteland.

"Raiden!" Inuyasha calls from his knees.

It is not long before he realizes what has happened to the priest. Death had taken him like Kikyou had taken his wife. Pulling himself towards the deceased, he feels sorrow growing within his chest. How could it have come to this? His body charred with ash, eyes swollen and body bruised it was obvious that the guards had tortured the man of god before sending him to his untimely death.

"Why hath you for saken thee?" Inuyasha's golden orbs are facing towards the sky. A flash of lightning penetrates the screen of clouds as rain begins to drench his form. Slumping over he places his forehead against the ground and begins to weep.

In the castle of Capulet, Queen Kikyou and her brood have just arrived. Holding her sister by her long beautiful locks, she drags her through the castle gates and up the stairs to her chamber. Locking the door behind them, Kikyou throws her younger sister onto the floor in front of her. Rage filling her up, she begins to scream.

"How dare thee defy me, you, ungrateful wench!" Kikyou is taking steps towards Kagome who is clambering towards the bed.

"As many times as I have told thee, still your ears remain deaf! I cannot love him, sister!"

"Cannot love? No love is needed. A simple task is all that was required of you. And behind my back, a hanyou becomes your mate! His word is above mine? This title is given to those chosen by the gods. And you choose to question a god? I pity your soul dear one. You shall embrace hell with the ass you have lain with. But as long as you breathe, you belong to me."

Her actions are swift but not painless. She strikes Kagome as hard as her hand will allow. Lying on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks, she demands the presence of Sango. Pointing to the heaping mess on the floor, she points to the rope she has coiled up on the chest in the corner.

"No longer a princess shall you be." Kikyou takes her eyes off of Kagome and looks to Sango. "Bind her!"

As much as Sango wishes she could plead with the queen, she knows she will only be sentenced to death if she does not obey. Taking the long coiled rope into her hands, she begins wrapping it tightly around Kagome's supple frame. When the final knot has been made, Kikyou withdraws a dagger from her dress pocket. Taking Kagome's hair into her grip once more, she begins to hack away at the beautiful locks.

"You are no longer a woman. You are a swine and shall be treated as such until you breathe your last breath. Once you come to accept your fate, maybe then I can forgive you."

As Kikyou exits the room, Kagome cries out with despair. Sango, who has left her mistresses's side, sits outside the door weeping. How far had the kingdom fallen?

Lifting his head to the sound of wings beating, Inuyasha lifts his head once more. Hovering over his beaten form are two of his brother's henchmen; Kouga and Ayame. His brother must have heard about the raid on the church. It was no secret that there were eyes everywhere and that a man would sell his soul for a piece of gold during these wild times. Landing on the ground a few feet away, Kouga looks around at the baren surroundings.

"Aye, Ayame. What dost thou believe occurred here?" Kouga asks kicking away some fallen rubble lying in his path.

"A raid, just as the cellar wench predicted." Ayame replies following in his footsteps.

"I reckon she will be dead any day now. What then will Master Naraku do?"

"What does it matter? Our main concern right now is finding the prince."

"Prince? You mean traitor do you not?"

"Aye, I suppose the term is proper is it not."

As their footsteps draw closer, Inuyasha does his best to stay silent. If he could keep his breathing to a minimum their might be a chance that he could get out of his alive. Thinking quickly, the prince looks to Raiden's lifeless form. Swallowing hard, he does the unthinkable. Shifting the deceased, he uses the body as a cover from prying eyes. He knew it was a disrespect to treat the dead in such a manner, but if it meant getting out alive, he would take his chances with the gods.

"There be not a soul for miles, Ayame!" Kouga complains as he looks to the female demon.

"And if we go back empty handed, what will the lord say then?" Ayame retorts coldly as she continues to overturn brush.

"I fear they lord's disapproval more than I fear death himself."

"Aye, which is why our search cannot be over yet."

Continuing to comb the grounds, Inuyasha can feel his heartrate starting to pick up. If they pick up his scent, his cover will be blown. Wolf demons are known for their stubbornness and their ability to track for days. Crunching a stick underneath her boot, Ayame's face rises to the sky above.

"Kouga, can you smell it?" Ayame asks eyes beginning to narrow.

"Aye, is that fear?" Kouga questions joining in.

"A worm be amongst us."

"Then we must wet the soil and bring it forth."

The rushing of his blood had given his nearly undetectable cover away. And now, he was only minutes away from being discovered.

* * *

I feel pretty good about where this is headed. Hopefully you guys will leave some awesome reviews and I will continue soon.


End file.
